Fallacy
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: You thought being a Kage was hard? Try being the wife of one. -Rated for Sexual Content-  Akito x Natsumi  Toshiro x Minako   Kyo x Satomi  Vincent x Taka  Note: An OC story
1. Welcoming

**Fallacy**

_Chapter One_

-Welcoming-

Two pink haired women stood close together in the formal ballroom, sipping champaign from the fine glasses in their hands. They looked almost exactly alike, aside from the intensity of their eyes and the length of their hair. One was dressed in a beautifully simple dress. It was white and strapless, cutting straight across her chest. The fabric over her bosom was appliquéd and the smooth cloth was tight around her chest and waist and flowed freely just past her knees. There was a silky white material beneath a layer of white sheer and around her waist was a thin black sash that tied into a small bow, the excess ribbon cascading down her side. Her hair was cut short and framed her face perfectly. On her exposed feet she wore a pair of strappy heels, but in place of the straps was black ribbon that laced the heels to her feet and tied around her ankles.

The other girl sighed, looking unhappy at having to attend this party. Even if it was for them. Unlike the lookalike beside her, her hair was long and down to her waist. Only half of it was pulled back with a decorative clip. She wore a black dress that had a sweetheart top and thin straps that went over her shoulders. It stopped just above her knees, revealing her legs. She placed the glass to her lips and downed the rest of the glass. "This is so awful." The longer haired twin mumbled, looking irritated.

"It's not so bad Satomi," the younger of the two smiled, seeming to radiate from the gesture. "The Hokage wanted us to be able to get to know the people we would be most in contact with while we were here."

The elder twin rolled her eyes and placed her now empty glass on a passing tray. She took another and sipped the contents. "It is still awful Natsumi. People are just so…irritating."

Natsumi let out a soft laugh and replaced her empty glass with a new one as well. "Well just try and relax. Go find Minako and say hello." She gestured for her to go off as she walked away herself. Natsumi walked through the crowd, studying the faces.

Her father, the Kazekage of Suna, had sent her and her sister to Konoha to get some kind of training in the art of being a Kage's wife. Since her mother was from Konoha, she had thought this was the best course of action. Not only were she and her sister pledged to be married off to one of the five Kages, so were two other girls.

She finished her champaign and placed the glass on a tray, growing bored with the dull conversation she heard. She turned around, deciding that she would probably enjoy herself more on the balcony. She started towards the open patio doors and glanced off to the crowd once more.

She slowed her pace slightly, until she came to a full stop, meeting an intriguing deep green gaze. The object the gaze was coming from was a tall man, with black spiky hair. He was extremely handsome, and even underneath his tuxedo Natsumi could tell that he was well built. She was broken from her trance suddenly when Minako, her new friend, popped up in front of her, smiling brightly.

"Hi Natsumi-chan! Your dress looks lovely." She said. Minako was wearing a royal blue floor length dress made of silk. The straps were thick and had a silver design sewn into them. It exposed most of her back, scooping low. The top had two large triangles that completely covered her large bosom, the straps threading through the tops of the triangles and across. Underneath her breasts was another cord made of the same material as the straps, and it would around to her back, connecting with what was already there. The rest of the dress was tight, accentuating her curves, until it reached her hips and flowed to the floor. Her long ebony tresses were pulled back into a bun that sat at the base of her skull and to the right a bit.

Still staring at the man, she diverted her gaze from him and met Minako's beautiful blue. "Thanks Minako. You look absolutely stunning." She smiled happily, acting as if she hadn't literally been stricken by a man's appearance.

"Thank you. I wish Toshiro was here so that he could see me, but maybe I'll get to wear the dress for him some other time." She said.

Natsumi just shrugged. "Well my brother has training of his own to see too. After all, all the Kages are deciding to hand their titles down at the same time. I guess they're trying to make it all around the same age, so we can all get to know one another to create a massive alliance."

"It makes sense." She said. "So, have you talked to anyone yet? I could introduce you to people if you want."

"Oh no." she shook her head. "Just my sister a bit and then we parted ways. I was actually going to get some air to try and loosen up before I attempted conversation." She laughed, waving off the worry that she saw on the girl's face.

"Are you sure? Are you not feeling well?" Minako asked.

"Nope, just readying myself. No need to worry." She smiled, waving once more before leaving and heading towards the balcony. Once she was outside, she walked over to the edge and placed her hands on the ledge, looking over the massive village that was so different from her own.

"Nice night." A deep voice said, startling her, since she hadn't sensed anyone join her. She turned around and saw the same man from earlier, looking up at the stars, his hands in his pockets. He looked over at her, and her breath hitched when she met his deep gaze once more.

"Um, yeah, I suppose." She replied genially.

He smirked slightly and walked up next to her. "So, did you come out here to get away from the crowd?"

She watched him closely, and when he leaned against the ledge, his side touching her own she didn't move. "Sort of." She said with a small shrug. "I don't really feel like being the center of attention right now."

"And you're normally the center of attention?" he asked.

She smirked, giving him a bold once over. "Yup."

"I can see why." He returned her smirk, leaning closer to her. "Someone with such mesmerizing eyes demands everyone's attention." She glanced up at him, their noses brushing against one another's.

"You're pretty bold, do you always approach a woman with such a conceited aura?"

"Do you always insult a man when he compliments you?" he retaliated.

"Of course. I have to be guarded with men, as you probably have noticed, since you can't take your eyes off my chest." She pointed out smugly.

"Maybe if you didn't wear such alluring clothes, you wouldn't have this problem." He said, looking back up into her eyes. "Though, I suppose my behavior was rude. Here," he straightened, pulling away from her in the process as he held his arms out. "You may now check out my body, as I did yours." He said playfully.

She laughed and moved away from the railing, setting her hands on his chest. "It's a bit more difficult to see with just my eyes in your attire. So I'll have to get a feel for it myself." She smirked, allowing her hands to smooth across his chest and to his biceps. Then back up and down his toned chest and then his abdomen. She visibly shivered when her fingers trailed over the hard muscles. "Hm, pretty nice. Though, I'd much rather know your name." she smiled, looking a bit devious, since her hands stayed at his belt.

"Akito." He said, pleased by her boldness. She was unlike any woman he had ever met, and it intrigued him to no end. "And yours?"

"Mine's Natsumi." She said simply, leaning a bit closer and getting to her tip toes. She whispered into his ear then, "You know," she began, tucking her two index fingers into the hem of his dress pants. "I'm going to be here a while. It might be nice to have some relaxing time, should we both see fit." She purred, not caring how loose she sounded. If she was going to have to go through what she was, she would have some fun along the way, and this man was the most gorgeous creature that she had ever laid eyes on.

He shivered slightly. "Of course, I wouldn't want your stay in Konoha to be unpleasant in any way." He said in her ear.

"Sounds like a plan," she sighed heavenly, leaning against him. "Now, I'm going to go back in while you try and get rid of this." She snickered, placing her hand over his groin and feeling his hardened member. "See you around Akito." She pulled away then and walked past him, back into the ballroom.

He watched her leave, and when he was alone, shook his head and took deep breaths. Once he had himself under control, he turned and headed back inside, happy that he had been forced to come to this event. It seemed it wouldn't be as terrible as he had thought it would be after all.

* * *

><p>Back inside, Minako was talking animatedly with Satomi, trying to get the other woman to have fun. "I really think if you just try to look at it from a different perspective you might have some fun Satomi-chan." The ebony haired woman said. "Why don't you try and make some new friends?"<p>

Satomi just sighed, trying not to pay any mind to the bubbling girl next to her. It wasn't that she didn't like Minako, she was really nice and she actually listened when she did say something. But she just talked _so_ much. But before she could open her mouth and possibly hurt the Konoha girl's feelings, a gorgeous brunette walked up to them, well more like sauntered, since she acted as if she owned the whole room. "Hi," she clearly forced out, but it wasn't resentful, she just looked uncomfortable with meeting new people. "I'm Taka. You must be Satomi."

"Uh, yeah. Hello." She replied, taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"Hey Taka! Have you been enjoying the party so far? Your dress looks nice." Minako said, smiling at the girl.

The brunette woman's dress was a light green, and stopped at her ankles. The straps were thin and doubled, crisscrossing across her back and holding the top of the dress up, exposing most of her back. The top scooped low across her chest and sagged a bit, revealing her cleavage. It was tight around her torso and rear, cinching on her right hip with a white flower, bringing the skirt of the dress up to reveal her perfectly shaped legs and high heels. Her brown locks were curled a bit and left cascading over her shoulders. "I know." She said, a bit self-assured. She looked around then, until her ice blue eyes landed back on Satomi. "Aren't you supposed to have a twin or something?" she asked, pointing to the girl.

"I do." Satomi sighed, glancing around for her sister. "She's my younger sister. She's pretty easy to spot. Last I saw her she was out on the balcony with some man." She rolled her eyes, knowing her sister loved playing the temptress. Even though she never did anything with any of them, she lived to be the object of their desires.

"Not exactly the best idea, since she's going to be married off soon." Taka said, the look on her face one of disapproval. "Speaking of which, have either of you gotten to meet your intendeds? I know Minako has, and mine is the Hokage, so obviously I've already met him."

Satomi shook her head, "No, my sister and I have never even seen ours. But, so is the life of a Kage's child. Always having to sacrifice for the village." The elder twin glanced over, seeing something bright from her peripherals. "Well," she began as Natsumi walked up, looking bright and beautiful as ever. "This is my sister, Natsumi. Natsumi, this is Taka. She's marrying the Hokage."

The younger of the pink haired girls smiled happily and offered her hand out. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Taka shook it nodding. "Likewise." She gave the woman a sly look. "So, Satomi here tells me you were with some man on the balcony. Have any fun?" she asked.

"Taka, I don't really think that's any of our business." Minako said, blushing lightly from the other woman's insinuation.

"So," she said, looking at the ebony haired girl before back to Natsumi. "If we're going to be in the same class for the next few weeks, we might as well try and be friends. And what better way than to talk about boys?"

Natsumi just rolled her eyes and shrugged, acting aloof. "Well if you must know, I did." She replied pointedly, setting her hands on her hips. "It's not like I'm going to do anything _too_ bad. Probably. I'd like to enjoy something sexy fine before I go off and marry someone I've never even seen before."

Taka smirked haughtily, placing her hands on her hips. "Sucks for you. I know for a fact that my fiancé is sexy fine, and powerful to boot." She shook her head. "I am going to enjoy the married life."

"Yes, well," Natsumi pursed her lips, moving more on the offensive. She couldn't stand when people dared puff their ruffled feathers at her. "I'd focus more on making sure you don't disappoint the future Hokage." She said smugly. "You know, with all that mediocre equipment you've got to work with.'

Satomi and Minako went wide eyed and shifted their gazes from the fiery Sand Princess to the Leaf Anbu. Taka glared hatefully at her. "Well at least when I get married I can honestly tell my husband that I'm pure." She gave Natsumi a once over and looked as if she found her lacking. "Since you're obviously only good for pleasing a man, and nothing else."

Before Taka could even blink, Natsumi swung her leg around in a round house kick and connected with her face fluidly, breaking her nose. She flew back and knocked a few people over, and before she could attempt to get up, Natsumi was above her with the ball of her foot on her neck, holding her down. "Please." The pink haired woman scoffed. "If you're a virgin then I'm a blue hippopotamus. And if you think just because I am in a formal dress that I can't kick your ass, you are dead wrong. I suggest you not piss me off while I am here, because I will kill you. And I am pure _bitch_, there's nothing wrong with a little teasing."

There was a crowd around them then, and Naruto pushed through to the front. "What's going on?" the blonde Hokage asked, looking at the two women. Natsumi took her foot off of Taka and walked over to the Hokage, looking absolutely broken.

"Uncle Naruto," she feigned hurt and allowed her eyes to begin to water. "That awful girl called me a two bit tramp. I'm so sorry, I just snapped."

"Aw," he wrapped his arms around her and pat her back. "It's okay Natsumi, don't listen to her. We both know it's not true." He consoled, pulling away from her. "Don't cry." Minako and Satomi both rolled their eyes, knowing that she was just playing the Hokage. After all, it was something each girl had done when they were children, and he fell for it every time.

Taka stood, holding her bleeding nose. "Oh come on! What she did was worse." She pointed accusingly at the pink haired woman. Then Akito walked through the crowd, having heard the commotion from the other side of the room. He looked over at Taka, and his brows drew together in confusion.

"Taka? What happened?" he asked. The brunette ran over to him, leaning against his chest, causing Akito to put his arms around her to brace her. He tried to keep a bit of distance between them though, because he didn't want to get blood on his tux. That would just be a hassle that he didn't feel like dealing with.

"Akito! That woman just attacked me for no reason! She said that I would be unable to please you!" she whined. At this Akito looked over to Naruto, and when he met Natsumi's gaze, his eyes widened slightly.

Natsumi leaned more into Naruto, trying to control the sand that was already moving for blood. But she knew if she stayed that something terrible would happen. She pulled away from Naruto and shook her head. "Of course." She whispered to herself, placing her hand on the blonde's arm and excusing herself. She couldn't believe the nerve of that…that douche bag! First of all, how in the world could he possibly approve of marrying that horrid harpy? And she really couldn't believe that that man was going to be the new Hokage. He was such a womanizer! "Ugh." She muttered under her breath. It was then that she vowed never to flirt with another man ever, _ever_ again.

Feeling slightly guilty, Akito transferred Taka over to Naruto before following after Natsumi. "Natsumi, hold up." He called when they were in the hallway of the building that the party was being held at.

"If you say _another_ word I will kill you." She threatened darkly, not bothering to turn around or stop. "And do not test me, because I will."

"I think there's been a misunderstanding." He said. She didn't even have to move as the sand swarmed around him dangerously, moving closer and scratching against his skin in an irritating way. He ignored it, continuing to follow after her. "It's not like I want to marry her."

She was before him so fast that his green eyes twisted into a bloody red, just narrowly avoiding the jab aimed for his face and the soft green aura emitting from it. "If you speak again. I really will kill you." She seethed, glaring hatefully at him before her sand wrapped around her and swept her away and out into the night breeze.

He sighed and had his eyes change back to their normal shade before turning and going back into the ballroom. He was surprised that she was so quick, and yet pleased at the same time. He always did like a challenge, and Natsumi had already proved to be one. Though, he wasn't sure if she'd even want to see him, much less speak to him.

Perhaps it was better this way. After all, he didn't need any temptations so close to becoming the Hokage and getting married. It would only make things more complicated. Those thoughts in mind, he rejoined the party, reluctantly going to see if Taka was okay.


	2. Training Day One

**Fallacy**

_Chapter Two_

-Training: Day One-

Hinata walked into the room that was going to be used for the training class and smiled at her students, who were all seated on floor cushions next to each other, dressed in their normal attire. Taka was seated on the end, and was wearing her hair in a low ponytail and draped over her left shoulder, which was bare. Her top was made of a dark green tube top, with fishnet around her stomach and back, and also from the top, covering her collar in a triangle and tying around her neck in a turtleneck type fashion. Her pants were the same shade as her top, stopping above her ankles. She had regular ninja shoes on, and some black fingerless gloves that stopped just below her elbow with metal on the backs of her hands that had the Konoha Leaf carved into it.

Minako sat on the other end, and Satomi sat next to her, leaving the only available seat for Natsumi, which just happened to be next to the brunette. She had on some knee high boots and short black short shorts. Her shirt was a deep, crimson red, and cut straight across the top, stopping right above her belly button, revealing her entire navel. It had two thick straps on it, which went behind her neck. Around her neck she had a black choker, with a charm hanging from the center in the shape of the symbol of Suna. Satomi had on a pair of black capris and a grey top. It buttoned around her neck, and had a small diamond cut in the top, revealing her skin. The two sides of the shirt folded over each other, tying on the side, lined in black cloth. On her arms she had two bands that started a bit above her elbows and stopped just below them in the middle of her forearms.

Minako's outfit consisted of some black shorts. She also had on some black boots that stopped beneath her knees, which were wound in white cloth and trimmed in black cloth. Her top was dark purple and cut across her chest tightly until just below her breasts, revealing a bit of cleavage, and the rest of the top flowed down over her shorts. It was long on the sides, stopping when it reached the tops of her bandages, and the middle was cut separately and shorter, ending right above the edge of her shorts. Around her neck she had tied her Konoha headband, just as her mother used to. She also had on a long rectangle of fishnet that tied around her neck, going straight down her front and sewn onto her top, stopping at the edge of her shorts.

Hinata took her seat next to one Inuzuka Ino at the front of the room, tucking her feet beneath her. "Hello ladies." She greeted in her soft voice. "My name is Uzumaki Hinata, and this is Inuzuka Ino. We will be your instructors and teach you all of the things you need to know in order to be a proper Kage's wife."

The blonde nodded and took in the group. "Yes. And you will address us as either, Inuzuka-sensei, Ino-sama, Uzumaki-sensei, or Hinata-sama. Is that clear?" she asked, getting nods from all four girls.

"Now, I will be teaching you the proper etiquette when dealing with all of the social and political aspects of marrying a Kage." The ebony haired woman said.

"And I will be teaching you the ways of the bedroom and how you will please your future husbands in more than just being by their side." Ino added, smiling a bit mischievously. "All four of the new Kages to be are extremely attractive, so you've nothing to worry about in the appearance factor. The future Kages are going the following: Uchiha Akito is stepping up as the seventh Hokage, Sabaku no Toshiro is succeeding his father as the sixth Kazekage, the Tsuchikage's grandson, Kyo, is taking over as the forth Tsuchikage, and Terumi Vincent will become the sixth Mizukage, after his mother, Mei."

"Now, we expect all of you to be present for every lesson, and on time." Hinata said. "You will meet with me every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at nine o'clock sharp, and we finish around one."

"And I will meet with you on Tuesdays and Thursdays, same times." The blonde said.

All the girls looked somewhat horrified by the schedule, as they were not excited about having to put their ninja careers on hold and go to school instead. "That sounds…awful." Natsumi groaned, screeching out when Ino smacked her hands with a wooden yard stick. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" she yelled, earning another smack on the hand.

"A Kage's wife does not say 'What the hell…' control yourself Natsumi. Your vulgar speech is less than acceptable." Taka snickered, earning herself a whack and a yell.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, rubbing her sore hand.

"We do not find joy at another's pain Taka." Hinata said softly, though it was Ino who had struck her.

Both girls just grimaced and stroked the red areas of their hands. Ino stood then and looked at the girls. "Now. Here are the ground rules of the classroom." She began, walking over to the board and pulling out a marker. "Rule one. No speaking unless spoken too." She said, writing it down for them all to see as she did with the following. "Rule two, you will not wish harm or ill will upon your classmates. This is a team effort, and you will only reach your goal by working together. Rule three, you will participate in anything and everything Hinata and I have prepared for you. Rule four, your behavior outside in the village better reflect what you learn in here, or there will be severe consequences." She finished and hit the board with the stick, making them all jump. "Are we clear?"

All four of them nodded, scared of the blonde. "Yes Ino-sama." They said.

"Good. Now to make sure that we are clear. You are all to write these rules one hundred times and then you may leave for the day."

They all groaned, quickly earning a slap. Each took out a sheet of paper and a pen, and began to copy down the rules on the board silently. Ino and Hinata watched them as they worked, and about an hour later the girls handed in their papers and left. Looking over them, Hinata smiled at her friend. "This is going to be interesting." She commented.

"I bet that that Taka girl and Sakura's youngest are going to kill each other by the end of the week." The blonde smirked.

"I hope not. I don't want to have to deal with that."

Ino laughed. "If I know Sakura, and I do, her daughter isn't going to take to bitchy conceit for too long. I hope they get into a cat fight."

"Well then you can clean up all of the blood." Hinata said.

"Nah," she waved off as they headed out. "I'll just get Kiba to handle that."

"True, we can tell him and Naruto-kun it's a contest to see who can clean up the most blood and entrails." Both women laughed, locking the door and walking to meet their husbands.


	3. Training Day Two: Etiquette

**Fallacy**

_Chapter Three_

-Training Day Two: Etiquette-

"Good morning girls." Hinata said, smiling softly at them. "Now, today we are going to be learning table manners. As you can see, I have set up placemats for each of you at your desks, so that you can practice." She said, gesturing, to the miniature place settings.

"Table manners? Really?" Satomi arched a delicate brow, looking bored. "I already know how to eat without looking like an idiot."

"I should hope so." Hinata said. "But do you know the proper place setting for all of the required utensils? How many courses each kind of meal should have, and what they include? And what utensils are used for each dish?"

They all stared at her as if she were talking gibberish, even Minako. "Um…"

"Exactly." Hinata interjected with a bit of a huff, surprising them all with her slight attitude. "Now be quiet and pay attention. I expect you all to take notes, and I _will_ be checking to make sure that you did."

She turned and began to write things on the board, speaking as she went. "Now, first we will be learning about informal dinners. This is the easier of the two, involving the least amount of tableware, since there are fewer courses involved." She began to pace in front of them. "This is your basic everyday table setting, one that you might already set each night for dinner in your own home." She walked up to the board and picked up the marker.

"Your plate goes in front of you, obviously." She drew it on the board. "And on top of it goes the napkin. The way it is folded does not matter, but in this case, it can just be done in the regular manner like a rectangle or a square."

Natsumi raised her hand and waited to be called on. Hinata looked back and pointed to her, "Yes Natsumi."

"Every night? Why must that be done every night? Can we not make dinner and put it on a plate and set it in front of them? No offense, but I'm pretty damn sure the last thing a man is going to notice after a long day at work is how the utensils are placed. I know my father doesn't."

"Natsumi, a Kage's wife does not say damn, especially when talking to someone of a higher or equal rank." Hinata said, somewhat sternly. "Furthermore, I don't really care if you don't do this for your husband's on a daily basis. But when you have friends or family over for a casual dinner, it is proper protocol for it to be done. Not only does it make the entire meal presentation look nicer, but it is nice to do for your guests."

"But-"

"No buts." Hinata said quickly, holding her finger up. "No. Buts. Now be quiet." She ordered in a somehow kind way.

She turned back to the board and continued teaching. "On the right side of your plate you have your dinner knife, teaspoon, and soup spoon, in this order." She drew them out. "On the other side is your dinner fork, and salad fork. At the top of your plate and off to the right, is your water glass, and the wine glass."

She turned back to them. "Any questions?"

"I don't understand why we have to have a teaspoon if there is no glass for tea." Taka said. "What are we supposed to use it for?"

"It isn't for tea." The elder woman explained. "You can either use it to mix some of your food on your plate, or it can just sit there and look nice."

"That's stupid." Satomi sighed, crossing her arms and closing her eyes to try and relax.

Hinata walked until she was before the pink haired woman, causing her to open her eyes. She leaned forward until their faces were close together and smiled a little too nicely. "Did you have a question Satomi? Because I didn't hear one."

The elder twin went slightly wide eyed and for the first time was actually intimidated. "Um…no ma'am." She said, trying to sound as respectful as possible.

"That's what I thought." She straightened and walked back to the board. "Now, for dinner parties and political functions, we use a more formal place setting. It uses a lot more utensils, and a helpful tip to remember is to start from the outside and work your way in toward the dinner plate."

Hinata continued telling them everything needed for a formal place setting, drawing it out and explaining why every utensil was needed. "When you finish eating your meal, place your silverware at a four o'clock to ten o'clock angle with the knife blade facing you. This position will let your server know that your plate is ready to be cleared." She finished, turning to face them. "Any questions?"

Minako raised her hand, and when Hinata nodded, she asked, "Are we going to be quizzed on this?"

"Yes."

Natsumi lifted her hand. Hinata looked down at her and hesitantly gave her permission to speak. "Can I just go ahead and kill myself now?"

"No, and your sarcasm is not appreciated." She said. "If that is all, then you girls are dismissed. Don't forget to show up at the same time tomorrow for your first lesson in seduction with Ino."

With a round of sighs, they all closed their notebooks and rose from their seats. They all headed out together, looking worn from the amount of information they had just had to absorb. "Well that was horrible." Natsumi sighed, running her head.

"I never knew my mom could be that scary." Minako said, sounding a bit dazed.

"I don't wanna get married anymore…" Satomi shivered.

Suddenly Minako perked up. "Hey, why don't we all just go out to lunch?" she suggested. "I'm starving."

"Well I can't go, I'm bringing Akito his lunch. My man needs his nutrients." She smirked, walking off.

"I wasn't really inviting you…" the ebony haired woman said softly, though Taka was already far enough away that she couldn't hear her.

Natsumi shook her head. "I'm ok. But thanks Minako. I think I'm just going to go pick something up and go crash in my suite. I'm beat. But definitely Wednesday." She waved as she walked off.

Satomi glanced at Minako and somewhat smiled. "I'd love to Minako, and I'm starving."

The dark haired girl smiled back and they left then, off to enjoy their lunch.

* * *

><p>Natsumi walked around Konoha's market, trying to decide what she wanted to eat. She was definitely craving some fruit, but she couldn't tell what. Then it hit her, "I could really go for some strawberries." She said to herself and glanced around, trying to locate them. She sighed, sometimes she really hated being in a foreign village.<p>

Giving up on finding it herself, she walked up to someone at one of the stands for teriyaki shish kebabs. He was wearing nice fitting black pants with a kunai holster strapped to his right leg. His shirt was black as well, its long sleeves pushed up past his elbows, and the Uchiha symbol on the back. She tapped him on the shoulder, "Um excuse me sir, I hate to intrude, but could you tell me where the strawberries are?" she asked and then went wide eyed when he turned to look at her. "Oh." She frowned. "It's you."

Akito actually seemed to perk up a bit at her presence. "Well, if it isn't Natsumi." He said, smiling slightly. "Of course I can show you where the strawberries are."

"Uh no, that's ok." She moved away from him and started down the street where more of the vendors were.

He walked behind her and put his arm around her waist, turning her into a different direction. "You'll be looking all day if you go that way." He said as they walked down a side road.

Despite her displeasure of his touch, she couldn't help but blush at the contact. Even though he was a disgusting pig, he was an amazingly attractive one. "I thought you were going to be eating lunch with your _fiancé_," she said, almost sounding angry. "At least that's what your skank of a wife thinks."

He snorted. "Yeah, but I think she drugs my food, so I don't eat a thing she brings me." He said as they made their way down the streets. "Besides, she's annoying, and a complete bitch."

Natsumi just rolled her eyes. "Yet you're marrying her." She pointed out. She glanced down to the hand on her hip and slowly pried it off and moved from his grasp. He took her wrist and spun her around, pinning her against the nearest wall and leaning in closer, until he was just a hairsbreadth away.

"Yes but," he smirked, running his finger along her delicate jaw. "I think Konoha would like to have better relations with Suna."

Her eyes widened slightly, but he was close enough to see the difference this time, and her cheeks turned a dark blood red. But then her gaze hardened, "I'm sure it would." She spat out, trying to force the heat from her cheeks down.

"It definitely would." He said in a low, seductive voice. "The only question is, does Suna feel the same?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I'm pretty sure Suna would like it if Konoha kept his hands on his own self. Since Konoha is a dirty man whore." She said prudently.

"Touchy." He said, straightening so that he was away from her. "Well come on, we're almost to the strawberries." He gestured for her to go first, being the gentleman that he was.

She looked off in the direction he was gesturing and then back at him. "Don't take it so offensively. It's true." She huffed, walking ahead of him.

"Not really." He said, following after her. "You can't be a whore if you only sleep with one person, and as I have yet to even do that, I am far from one." He said casually, putting his hands in his pockets.

She just rolled her eyes. "Even if I did believe you were so good, what kind of man flirts with another woman when he's engaged?"

"Probably the same as the kind of woman who flirts with another man while she's engaged." He quipped, looking down at her.

"That's completely different." She huffed.

"Do enlighten me." The corner of his mouth tilted up.

"Because," she elongated. "I have yet to even see the person I have to get married to. So I am allowed certain amenities that you, who has seen your fiancé, do not get."

"Oh really?" he asked, raising a brow. "Because many in society today would not fault me for flirting with an attractive woman, even if I'm engaged. Whereas your flirtations would be frowned upon, despite never meeting your fiancé." They stopped then, and he gestured to the vendor before them. "Here are the best strawberries in the village."

"God you're annoying." She growled out, looking over the selection and pulling down a clear plastic bag to pick what she wanted.

He smiled slightly, appearing completely entertained. "And you're amusing."

Natsumi ignored him then, picking out the strawberries she wanted. She'd go get some crackers and cheese on her way back to her suite and enjoy a nice simple lunch. When she finished with her selection, she handed the bag to the vender and reached into her kunai pouch, going wide eyed. "Damnit." She cursed. She'd left her wallet in her room this morning.

"I'll get them for you." Akito said, pulling out a small money pouch and counting out the amount due for the strawberries. He handed them to the man, who quickly gave him the necessary change.

"Uh no!" she said a bit too late, since he dropped the bag into her hands. She looked down at them and then back up at him. "You didn't need to do that…" she sighed, avoiding his gaze now.

"It's not like it was a problem." He shrugged, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her off. "Was there anything else you wanted for you lunch?"

She shook her head quickly. "No I can just go back and get my money."

"Might as well just get it all while you're out instead of wasting time." He said. "Besides, I'm still kind of hungry and was gonna grab something, so it's no trouble."

"Well then we might as well just eat together if you're going to follow me around and pay for things." She grumbled as if the idea were terrible and unpleasant.

"Good." He smiled. "So what else do you want for lunch?"

She tapped her chain and shrugged. "Well I was just going to go with some fruit and cheese with crackers. But I'm assuming since you're a man, that's not going to be very filling. So…I don't know."

"We can have that. I had already eaten a few kebabs before you asked for help, so I'll be fine until dinner."

"Ok, let's get that then and some sushi." She said, pointing towards a stand that was preparing sushi for travel.

They went over and bought some before finding some cheese and crackers. Then they made their way to the hotel Natsumi was staying at, going to her room. Akito looked around as Natsumi set everything up at the small table in the room. "They really set you up in a nice place." He commented, walking over and getting them both a glass of water from the sink.

She glanced around the place as well and sat down on the couch. "I guess. But then again my dad is the Kazekage and my mom's from here. Plus my brother is going to be the new Kazekage, so they don't really wanna piss me off." She sighed, pulling off her shoes and then stretching.

He set the glasses down before sitting down next to her. "How was your first day of training?" he asked, opening his container of sushi and beginning to eat.

"Horrible. I don't understand when the hell I am ever going to need to know where to place a fork by a plate. Isn't that what caterers are for? I mean God." She rolled her eyes, picking up a pair of chopsticks and getting some sushi. "And I got hit with a ruler because I said 'What the hell' and again cause' your bitchy fiancé is annoying as hell."

"Tell me about it." he rolled his eyes. "The Elders made her move into my house with me, so that we can 'get to know each other better' before the wedding." He said, using air quotes. "But all it's done is make me want to kill her. She stares at me all the time, and I had to put a lock on my bedroom door and window, cause' I caught her sneaking in there once."

"I don't understand. If you don't like her that much then why don't you just pick someone else?" Natsumi sighed, though she could definitely see that freakazoid doing something weird like that.

"I didn't even pick her in the first place, the Elders did." He explained. "Just like you didn't get to pick which future Kage you get to marry. You were just assigned one. Right?"

She frowned, shoving another piece of sushi in her mouth. "Sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?" he asked, taking a drink of water.

"I got to pick which Kage I wanted to get married too." She explained.

"Oh." He said softly, picking up and eating his last piece of sushi. He couldn't help but wonder how different things would be right now if she had chosen him. How much better they would be.

She laughed slightly and looked up, before leaning back and bringing her legs up and folding them under her. "You know I was actually going to pick you. But my mom told me that Uchihas were really bad when it came to love, so she talked me out of it. And since my sister picked the Tsuchikage already I just went with the Mizukage."

"Yeah well have fun with that, I heard he was a douche bag." He said, looking up at her. "And of course your mother thinks Uchihas are bad when it comes to love. I mean, look at how things went between her and my father." He shook his head, seeming slightly agitated. "I hate it when people think I am like him."

Natsumi had to keep her giggles in, "Yes well, I've actually heard a lot of good things about him. I think you're just pissed cause' you like me more than Taka." She teased.

"Guilty." He leaned against the back of the couch. "At least you're interesting. All she ever talks about is how great our life is going to be once we're married and how many kids we're going to have and blah, blah, blah. I don't know where she got the idea that I'm ever going to touch her." He snickered. "That would only encourage her strange behavior."

"At least she's nice looking." She tried to assure him.

"Yeah, but her personality overshadows her looks by far, you have to admit." He said.

She shrugged and yawned, laying down on the couch, not really thinking about the fact her feet her in his lap. "I'm a woman, so of course I think that. But you're a man, so looks are pretty much like ninety-five percent of what you care about."

"Maybe what some care ninety-five percent about." Unconsciously he reached out and began to rub her feet, since he had nowhere else to place his hands. "I will admit, I do care about looks to an extent, but I want someone I can talk to. Someone that I don't have to worry about when she goes on missions, and fight alongside with when the time comes. Strength is also important, because it will be passed on to the children as well, and I want my kids to be able to take care of themselves."

She let out a laugh and jerked a bit when he accidently tickled her foot. She gripped onto the couch pillow she was snuggling and tried to stifle the giggles that were bubbling out. "So what, forty percent looks, forty percent strength? Where's the other twenty percent go?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I would have to say intelligence and personality. I don't want to be with a bimbo for the rest of my life, though it looks that way." He moved on to the next foot then.

"Yeah well," she shrugged, closing her eyes. "It's not like it'll be hard to get something nice to fuck around with. You'll be the Hokage after all. Girls will be throwing themselves at your feet."

"Yay." he said softly, the corner of his mouth tilting up. "So what about you? What do women look for in a man?"

"Stuff that no man can give." She smirked and peeked down at him.

"So, you mean, things like promises that they actually intend to keep?" he asked, moving to massage her calves.

She nodded, "Yup. Pretty much."

"Well, it not like looks aren't a huge part of it. I have heard that women are a lot more perverted and sexually oriented than men."

"Oh yeah," she snickered. "That's true."

He chuckled and shook his head. For a while they just stayed in each other's company, Natsumi lying on the couch while Akito rubbed her legs and feet. When he looked to the clock and saw that they had been together for a few hours, he sighed and looked over at her. "I should probably go. My father will be wondering where I am if I miss our evening training session."

She glanced down at him and sighed, since she had enjoyed the pampering he'd been giving her. As she had thought about it, she did come onto him pretty strong, and what man in their right mind would have denied her what she wanted? So, maybe they were just the same, in wanting to have a little fun before being tied to someone they weren't particularly fond of.

Natsumi moved then, pulling her legs from him and sitting up. "Guess so," she sighed and looked over at him with a small smile. "I enjoyed your company…and maybe…you aren't so much of a man whore as I accused."

The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly. "I'm glad I could somewhat change your mind." He said. "And I enjoyed your company as well." He rose and stretched. "Perhaps some other time we can have lunch."

"Maybe tomorrow?" she said a bit too quickly, and then caught herself before she could say anything more that was incriminating to her hidden delight.

"Sounds good to me. I'll meet you in front of the Hokage Tower around one fifteen." He said, walking over to the door. He turned to her and smiled as he grabbed the doorknob. "See you then."

"See you." She waved after him.

He left then, and clasped his hands behind his head as he walked down the streets of Konoha towards the training field he and his father used. He didn't know why he had been so intimate with her earlier, telling her things not even his closest friends knew and massaging her feet. He usually never did anything nice for someone willingly, no matter how long he'd known them. And he and Natsumi had just met.

But he liked her. She not only had an amazing body, but she looked really endearing when she blushed and got embarrassed. He found that he wanted to see how far he could push her before she passed out from the amount of blood that had rushed to her face. Smirking, he activated his sharingan as he moved to attack the elder Uchiha, the thrum in his veins not of adrenaline, but of anticipation at tomorrow's lunch.


	4. Training Day Three: The Art of Seduction

**Fallacy**

_Chapter Four_

-Training Day Three: The Art of Seduction-

"Welcome to class ladies. Glad to see you're on time." Ino said, smacking the ruler in her hand. They all watched it with wide eyes, keeping their lips sealed shut. In truth, they had all been far too afraid to be late to their lesson with the blonde. "Today we're going to learn about the art of seduction and flirting one on one. Before we begin, do you have any questions?"

Minako raised her hand. "Yes Minako." Ino said, pointing the yard stick at the young Uzumaki.

"You're not going to show us any weird pictures or diagrams are you? Because I don't think my dad would approve." She said, putting her hand down.

"I don't give a damn what your dad approves of Minako. Your father is an idiot, and no one cares what he thinks anyway."

"I do." She said somewhat meekly.

"I think that was the point." Taka said, looking at the girl.

"Now," Ino took a deep breath. "Do we have any questions that aren't laced with stupid?"

"Do we have to wait until the wedding night to sleep with them?" Taka asked. "Cause' I don't know how much longer I can keep Akito at bay, since we live together."

Natsumi looked to the woman beside her, flabbergasted. "Excuse me?"

"What?" she asked, appearing innocent. "He nearly attacked me this morning when I was walking around in my robe once I got out of the shower. I just want to know if I need to hold him off until then, or if I can go ahead and please him." she looked back at their instructor.

The pink haired woman arched a delicate brow, crossing her arms over her chest. "Taka, exactly what color is the sky in that delusional world you live in?"

Ino cleared her throat, getting the two seething girl's attention. "Alright, calm down you two. And to answer your question Taka, no you don't have to wait. If you really want to you can go ahead and go, you're going to be married anyways."

"Thank you Ino-sama. That was my only question." The brunette said, sending a hateful look at Natsumi before looking forward once more.

"Alright. Now girls, the most important thing about being a wife, even a Kage's wife, is your ability to sexually appeal to your husband. A man's greatest stress reliever is sex. It is important to be physically appealing to your husband. Seduction is important because a man is not always up for the sexual act, even if his dick is." She explained, walking over to the front and grabbing a bag. She went past each of them and passed out oddly and brightly colored objects.

Natsumi examined the thing in her hand and arched a curious brow. "Are these…?"

"Yes. Dildos."

Minako shrieked and tossed hers into the air, turning a bright red as the dildo she had been given hit the ground a few feet away. She cried out once more when she was whacked on the head with the yard stick. "If you do that again Minako I am kicking you out of class and you will have to settle for marrying some low loser like Ken." She warned, pointing over to the fallen sex toy. "Now go pick it up and sit down and behave."

"Yes ma'am." She said, rubbing her head as she picked up the toy and took her seat, the embarrassed blush still on her face.

"…Um…" Satomi began, turning the thing around in her hand. "We're not going to have to like…_use_ use these things, are we?"

"Of course not. Your first penetration should always be from a man's juicy cock." She smiled, just thinking about her own husband and the things he did to her. She shivered and bit down on her lower lip, trying to shake herself from her daze. "Anyways, I am going to teach you today how to orally satisfy a man."

All four of them went wide eyed and a dark shade of red, though Minako went even darker than she already was. Ino pulled out another and showed it to them, sitting on the cushion in front of the girls. "Now what you're going to do is make sure you are comfortable on your knees and then gently take the penis by the base. If you squeeze to tight it hurts them, but if you don't hold him tight enough he won't get aroused with you between his legs."

"How do we know…um…if it is too tight?" Minako asked timidly, her voice barely audible.

"He'll cringe. It's pretty simple. With their controller in hand, men are very easy to read. It's hard for them to lie when you've got your hands on the jewels." She smiled, looking from them all and then continuing on. "Now, to a man, deep throat is about the most amazing thing you could possibly do to them with your mouth. The further you shove it down your throat, the hotter it is to them. See watch." She turned to the side, so they could all get the profile view and slowly slid the dildo into her mouth, all the way in until she was at the base.

They all gasped audibly. Minako held hers out in front of her and looked at it, trying to figure out how the blonde was doing that without gagging. Taka just smirked slightly, since she was pretty confident in her abilities. Both Natsumi and Satomi looked down to their 'tools' and grimaced.

Ino pulled it back out from her mouth and smiled, showing them she was fine. "And it's just like that. Though it will take practice. I want you all to practice with the tools I have supplied you and show me what you can do on Thursday. Is that clear?"

"We're supposed to carry these around with us?" Natsumi went wide eyed and slightly paled.

"What if someone finds out?" Minako asked, seeming mortified.

Taka raised her hand and spoke up anyways. "Yeah I don't need this, since I can just practice on Akito."

Natsumi took her dildo and hit Taka across the face with it. "You wish you could practice on him, he doesn't even like you."

Taka retaliated, hitting her across the face as well. "Who cares what you know? What man in his right mind will refuse a blowjob? Even if it's from someone he doesn't like?"

"Any man with a shred of dignity." She snapped back, glaring at the woman in warning.

"Whatever. You're just jealous because out of all the future Kages, mine is the hottest by far. And he has a kekkei genkai." The brunette said.

Minako leaned forward so that she could see both women. "Hey! Toshiro is hot too! And I like him way better than Akito-kun!" she said, waving her dildo in the air angrily.

Satomi rolled her eyes. "You moron, all the Kages have kekkei genkai. The Hokage has the sharingan. The Tsuchikage has that odd flying thing. And I've heard the Mizukage has the acid kekkei genkai. Plus my brother has one of the most powerful blood limits out there."

"Yeah skank. So watch yourself." Natsumi glared.

"Say what you want." Taka said, unfazed. "At least I've met my fiancé and know for a fact that he is strong."

"So have I." Minako glared, crossing her arms. "So why don't you just shut up and let us finish the class. Those of us that are still virgins would like to learn everything Ino-sensei has to teach us." She faced forward then, clearly showing that she was done with the conversation.

Satomi and Natsumi nodded in unison, looking forward as well. Ino just smirked, watching the group. God, this job was so much more interesting than she thought it would be. "Alright. Now that you have your homework, we are going to go over the fundamentals of flirting." She smiled and cleared her throat, getting more comfortable. "Flirting is one of the most important things in a relationship. It's all about being aloof, yet interested. But you must be taunting and alluring. And talk about them. You must get to know what they like and branch off of that, using their weaknesses against them. You are women. Women who are going to control the Kage, and therefore the entire country. So this lesson of manipulation applies to all aspects of your lives."

"Ino-sama, isn't flirting something you just kinda feel?" Minako asked. "You know, like going with the flow of the conversation and stuff?"

"Very good question Minako," Ino pointed out, but shook her head. "Flirting _is_ something you feel but if you don't want to look like an idiot and say something foolish, you need to find a balance between instinct and knowledge. Always be conscious of what you are saying, don't just blurt out the first thing the pops into your mind."

Satomi taped her chin, "But how do you know how to flirt?"

"You need to study your prey. Some men love to be complimented and fawned over. They like submissive behavior. But some enjoy a challenge. Someone they can argue with in an un-overbearing way. You never argue to win, you always argue to have your opinion known. So you must keep your temper."

"Looks like the little princess over hear has already failed then." Taka crossed her arms and motioned to Natsumi with her head.

Natsumi shifted her icy glare to the brunette beside her and their silent clash began. "Now Taka, be quiet. Natsumi may have a temper but she has exceedingly appealing lineage. Something I'm afraid only you of the four are lacking. Your three classmates are all Kage children, so their experience already outdoes your own. I would focus more on yourself than any of them. Especially since the Kazekage is one of the most powerful Kages."

The pink haired woman just smirked and faced forward. So being silent every once in a while really did pay off. She had to make a mental note of that for later. Minako raised her hand once more. "Ino-sama, I am still confused. Toshiro doesn't like to argue, and whenever I compliment him he gets embarrassed, though he'll deny it."

"Then your flirting should be nothing but endearing and loving. Not so much with compliments, but in saying you like to spend time with him." Ino explained. "Does that make sense?"

"Yes." Minako nodded, and pulled out her notebook, writing down what the blonde had said.

Their lesson on flirting continued for a long time and a lot of what the blond said made so much sense it was odd none of them had ever thought about it. Finally, as their time began to dwindle Ino took a deep breath and looked them all down. "Now, the final topic I want to talk about before I dismiss you…is sex."

"Shouldn't that be like our final lesson?" Minako asked worriedly. These kinds of things still embarrassed her after all.

"It is." She said simply. "But I'd just like you all to know, minus Taka of course, that your first time is going to hurt…like a bitch. So be ready for it. And make sure it's with a man because when it hurts you're going to want someone who will hold you and comfort you. So, that's all you all can leave now." She smiled, clapping her hands together.

They all stood and left then, glad to be done with the class. Just as they walked through the door, Ino called the twins back inside, leaving Minako and Taka alone with each other for the walk out of the building. Once they were outside, Taka turned and walked towards the Hokage tower. "Well, I'm off to practice what I learned today on my fiancé." She said snootily. "You should try using that toy Minako, otherwise Toshiro will be sorry he picked you." She walked off then.

Minako frowned and looked to the bag that was carrying the dildo. She wouldn't let what that woman said get to her. She was just mean, as she always had been. Sighing, the young Uzumaki headed home, off to study what her mother had taught her the day before in case there was a test.

* * *

><p>Akito smiled slightly as he signed the last document before him and put it in the basket to be taken out of the office and shown to the Elders. He had finally finished the huge pile that was on the desk, and was very pleased with himself. Paperwork was tedious, but it wasn't difficult, and so he didn't have to think too hard in order to get it done.<p>

He leaned back in the large chair and shut his eyes, enjoying his momentary break. This was perfect. Now that the desk was cleared off, he was free to meet Natsumi for lunch like he'd promised, and he wouldn't have to worry about getting back to the office too quickly. Today he had been filling in for Naruto in the role of Hokage, so that they could be sure that he knew how to do the job. He didn't know why everyone made such a big deal out of it though. He could do it with his eyes closed.

Suddenly the office door opened and Akito frowned, opening his eyes to see who would dare just barge into his office and ruin his quiet time. His frown deepened when he saw who it was.

"Taka, what do you want? I'm busy."

She smirked and sauntered over to the desk, stopping before it. "No you aren't. As far as I can see, you finished early." She stated, placing her palms on the wood and leaning forward enough to where he could see some of her cleavage. "If you need something to do though, I can name a few things."

"No thank you." He said, grabbing a document he had already gone over and beginning to read it again, hoping that she would leave. He felt a surge of hope when she sighed and straightened, but it quickly sank when she walked around his desk towards him. So, he decided to try ignoring her. He knew women hated to be ignored, and so maybe that would just make her mad enough to leave him alone for the rest of his life.

What she did, though, surprised him. She snatched the paper from his hands and out it back in the tray before sitting on the edge of his desk. "Akito," she purred, leaning closer to him, causing him to lean back in his chair. "I think it's time I show you what I learned in class today. It will relieve all that stress I just know you're feeling." She hooked her foot under the arm rest and yanked his chair closer to her, causing him to go wide eyed and tense. He had no idea what she was up to, but he did know that she was about two seconds from being put into a genjutsu and thrown off the desk, and he wasn't going to make it a nice one.

* * *

><p>Natsumi walked towards the Hokage tower with a sigh. Ino had just wanted to ask them a few things about their mother, since it had been a long time since the old friends had actually gotten to see one another. She stopped once she was in front of the massive building and looked around for Akito. He had said that he would be here after her class, and she didn't take him as one to be late.<p>

"Natsumi?" someone said from behind her. The girl turned around and was met with pale eyes that were far older than the man himself.

"Neji-sensei." She smiled happily, hugging one of her father's close friends. He pat her head and then they separated, but he still looked slightly confused.

"What are you doing in front of the Hokage tower?"

She just shrugged. "Waiting for someone."

He nodded. "Well, I was filling this out for Naruto, would you mind running it up to him for me?"

"Oh sure," she took the scroll from him and waved as he left. Quickly, as to not miss Akito, she hurried into the tower, getting permission to head up to the office. Once she was up the steps she went over to the double doors of the office and knocked quickly before walking in. "Naruto, Neji asked me to-" she froze, going wide eyed at the sight before her.

Taka was sitting on the Hokage's desk and leaning towards the man in the chair, who wasn't Naruto, but Akito. Her hands were on the top of the back of the chair, supporting her, and her face was close to his. Akito was pressed against the back of his chair, clearly showing that he did not want to be in that position, and from where she was standing, it appeared as if his dark green eyes were slowly becoming red.

He looked over at Natsumi, and suddenly he stood, causing Taka's grip to loosen, and for her to fall forwards onto the ground, hitting it with a thud. Not even paying attention to her, Akito took in Natsumi's appearance, and then noticed the scroll in her hands. Relief visibly washed over him. "Taka, get out. It appears I have important business to attend to, and your presence is not required.

The brunette woman stood, looking far from pleased, especially when she saw Natsumi. But she walked up to Akito and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"But dear, we were in the middle of something. Surely this can wait."

He glared at her. "The village is my first priority. Now get out." He ordered, pointing to the door. She huffed and took her hand off of him, walking towards Natsumi. Glaring hatefully at the other woman, she left, slamming the door closed behind her. Once they were alone, Akito sighed and sat back down in his chair, proceeding to hit his head on the desk. "I'm going to kill her before the wedding." He mumbled into the wood.

Natsumi remained silent, not fully understand the horrified feeling that had literally stopped her in her tracks. "Um…yeah…" she trailed off, walking forward and set the scroll on the desk. "You know what. I'm just going to go ahead and go…I didn't mean to interrupt." She frowned, turning away from him and heading towards the door.

In a speed she didn't know he possessed, he was in front of her, gently holding her hands in his. "Please don't. You weren't interrupting anything, I think you actually just saved my life." He said, smiling slightly. "Or maybe you saved Taka's, because I was pretty close to killing her with my Sharingan. Either way," he shrugged. "I would still like to go out to lunch with you, if you want."

"I dunno," she looked off. Even though he had looked uncomfortable in the situation, she was still skeptical.

He reached out and grasped her chin, turning her head towards him. "I would really like to go to lunch with you. It's what I've been looking forward to all day." He said, running his thumb along her jaw.

Natsumi sighed and looked up at him. "Fine. But on one condition." She smirked slightly.

"What?"

She held up the bag in her hand between them and gave it to him. "You have to carry this while we're out. Cause' I refuse to." She laughed, walking past him.

Curiously he opened it and looked inside, going wide eyed. He shut the bag quickly and caught up to her. "Um, can I ask why you even have one of these?" he waved the bag a bit. "I mean, if you wanted to…you know…it wouldn't be that hard to find a willing candidate."

"Oh I know. It's not like I use it. I got that today in class." She laughed. "We're supposed to practice…" she paused and blushed slightly. "Deep throating with it…yeah…my teacher is very interesting."

"That would explain why Taka said something about showing me what she learned today as she was getting on my desk." He said. "So, where do you want to eat lunch?"

Natsumi shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been here before so I don't really know what's good or not. Though," she snapped her fingers and looked back at him happily. "Your dad did promise me the last time he visited Suna that I could come over and he'd make me an Uchiha specialty."

Akito stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her as if her head had just turned blue and spun around. "What?"

She stopped as well and turned to face him. "Your dad invited me for dinner, since I cooked for him every night the last time he was in Suna."

"But my father never invites people over to his house, much less offers to cook for them. He doesn't even know how to make good toast." He said.

"Well he invited me." She said, not really understanding his reaction.

"Fine, then we'll go over there later for dinner." He said, sounding resolute about getting to the bottom of this. "But until then, I know this place that's pretty good, we can go there for lunch." He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her off.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled happily.


	5. WTF?

**Fallacy**

_Chapter Five_

-WTF?-

"You know, I highly doubt he will be pleased to see us. He hates people." Akito said as he and Natsumi walked through the old Uchiha District and towards his father's house. He and the pink haired woman had had an enjoyable lunch at one of the many cafés in Konoha, and when they had parted he'd told her to meet him at the gates, so that he could guide her through the place, since to an outsider it could be confusing.

He still didn't understand why on earth his father would invite Natsumi over for dinner, but he was going to enjoy humiliating his elder. His father had always made him cook, since he destroyed it all the time. Akito could hardly wait for the spectacular show of failure his elder was about to show, not to mention the fact that he hadn't told him they would be coming, so he wouldn't be expecting anyone for dinner, and would most likely be caught in the act of opening his microwave dinner for the night.

"Well he's always pretty happy to see me." She said happily, looking ahead and at all the empty houses. "He even used to call me 'Little Cherry Blossom' when I was young. Him and my dad would pretend that I was a cherry blossom tree and try and uproot me and then burry my with pillows as if they were replanting me." She laughed.

His eye twitched, but he continued to lead her through the complex. "Odd, my father never played with me."

She glanced up at him and frowned, guilt washing over her as she looked away. "I'm sorry, I should just keep my mouth shut."

"No need to apologize." He said, and they stopped in front of a large, more traditional looking house. "Well this is where he lives."

Natsumi nodded and stepped closer, lifting her fist to the door and knocking loudly on the wood. The door opened shortly after, revealing the elder Uchiha. Surprise lit his gaze when he saw who it was. "Natsumi, what a pleasant surprise. It's been a while since I last saw you." Sasuke greeted, smiling slightly.

Akito's eyes widened. He'd never seen his father smile. _Ever_. How was it that she had gotten him do so such a thing? "Hello Sasuke!" she smiled more brilliantly, wrapping her arms around the elder Uchiha in a tight hug. "It has! I've missed seeing you come to Suna, my dad told me to tell you hello and to come and visit soon cause Kankuro's been getting out of line." She snickered.

"It has been a while since we've pranked that idiot." Sasuke said, returning her embrace. Akito could feel his heart rate pick up a bit, but then remembered his master plan. He cleared his throat, getting both of their attention.

"Father, Natsumi informed me that you offered to cook dinner for her, and so we have come by hoping that you are going to keep your promise."

"Of course." Sasuke said, pulling away from the pink haired girl. "Come inside." He gestured for them to follow as he entered his house.

Natsumi clapped her hands together happily. She looked back at Akito and took his hand, pulling him inside with her. "Thanks so much Sasuke. I'm so excited." They went inside together and followed the elder into the kitchen. "So what are we having? Can I help you with anything?"

"I am going to make you rice balls, sushi, and tempura. All my mother's recipes." He said, pulling out some dishes and ingredients. "You and Akito just sit at the table and occupy yourselves. You are guests, after all."

Akito's eyes narrowed as he sat down in his normal spot. His father was never this nice, even to him. It was…alarming. Natsumi looked around the kitchen and found some glasses and some chopsticks as well as plates. "I'll just set the table." She told him, getting them all water and placing the plates down in their spots. When it was all set up she sat next to Akito and leaned against him, smiling. "What's up Akito? You seem so…absent."

"Hm?" he looked down at her, snapping from his thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about work is all." He said, trying to reassure her.

She poked his cheek and gave him a commanding point. "Well stop it. Thinking too much about work is going to stress you out. You need to relax or else it's all going to come crashing down on your head. Not even the best man can handle being a Kage without consequences." She said, lowering her hand and placing it on his thigh comfortingly. "So just breathe. Alright?"

His breath hitched slightly at her contact. "Okay." He said softly. She nodded and then shifter her beautiful jade gaze over to Sasuke.

"How is it coming Sasuke? Sorry to intrude upon you so unexpectedly, Akito insisted we go tonight." She laughed, keeping her hand in place and patting his leg, though it was in no way a sexual advance like it had been the first time they had encountered one another.

"No trouble at all. I had heard you were in town, and so I anticipated you stopping by. The fact that Akito came as well is a bonus." Sasuke said over his shoulder.

Akito tensed. "A bonus?" he asked, confused.

"Of course. You know I enjoy spending time with you." He said, returning to his task of preparing dinner. Akito just blinked. That was probably the nicest thing his father had even said to him before. Never had he thought that the eldest Uchiha enjoyed the presence of his son, since all they ever did was train, and train, and train some more. Other than that, they ignored each other.

Natsumi simply beamed, enjoying the simple talk and the warmth she felt from both of them. "Well I'm starving and I can't wait to eat. I just know it will be delicious." She hummed, leaning back in her chair and breaking her chopsticks apart so she would be ready when they ate.

Sasuke continued to cook, every once in a while saying something to Natsumi. Akito continued to watch his sire, his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he waited for something to blow up. When nothing did as Sasuke prepared the plates of food, he felt a wave of disappointment. But, he thought, perking up a bit, the food would still taste horrible, so it was all good.

"Dinner's ready." Sasuke turned and set the plates on the table, taking his seat. Akito's eyes widened as he looked at the food. It looked perfect, just as good as, if not better, than his own cooking. He frowned, praying that it tasted terrible.

Natsumi began picking what she wanted, thanking Sasuke for the meal. She took a rice ball and Akito watched her closely. "Wow!" she gasped and his hopes shot up. "This is amazing!" she smiled, taking another bite and savoring the flavor.

Akito quickly grabbed himself a rice ball and bit into it, his eyes widening. It _was_ delicious. He looked to his sire, who was filling his plate with food. "When did you learn to cook?" he asked.

"I've always known how to cook." He said, nonchalantly, beginning to eat.

He gasped. "What? But, if you knew how to cook, then why did we always eat takeout until I began to cook myself?"

"Because, I was too busy to do it when you were younger. And when you got older, I figured I'd just let you keep cooking."

"That is child exploitation!" he accused, pointing across the table at him.

Sasuke smirked and snorted. "No it isn't. It's good parenting. By having you cook all the meals, I taught you how to take care of yourself, and others."

"Good parenting my ass." Akito scowled, taking another bite of his rice ball.

Natsumi let out a soft laugh and popped some of the sushi into her mouth. "You two are very funny, makes me think of my dad and my brother a lot." But then her face fell and sadness washed over her face. "Thank you Sasuke, for the wonderful meal." She said solemnly, eating another roll.

Akito looked over at her, noticing her quieter demeanor. "Natsumi, what's wrong?" he asked, and suddenly both Uchiha's eyes were on her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She tried to smile but then looked over to Sasuke. "Um could I use your restroom?"

He nodded slowly and pointed out the door, "Just down that hall." She gave him a thankful look and stood before either of them could get in another word. She hurried from the room and Sasuke leaned over slightly to watch her back, noticing she turned down another hall that led to the backyard. He looked back at his son. "You should go and make sure she's alright." He said.

"Why? She's just using that bathroom. Her stomach probably hurts." Akito said, finishing his rice ball. Suddenly he was hit in the head with a fork.

"What the hell?" he glared at his father.

"You idiot. She isn't in the bathroom, she's in the backyard. I know you like her, so if you want her to like you in return, then you'd better get your ass out there and comfort her." Sasuke ordered, returning his son's glare.

Akito stood. "I don't like her, she just amuses me is all." He said, leaving the room.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes, going back to his meal.

* * *

><p>Natsumi crouched beside the small koi pond in the lush backyard. Her lower lip quivered as she tried to stop the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. The thought of her father and brother had almost caused her to cry in front of the two Uchiha's. She thought about her mother then and how much she missed her and her comforting arms. The reality had crashed upon her once more. She was never going home after this.<p>

Sure, her parents and brother were coming to Konoha in a couple weeks, but she would never be home again. She would never live in the warm sandy desert of Suna and she would never be able to spend days with her mother, talking about love and dreams of being strong. She missed them so much and felt her heart breaking.

She didn't want to leave them for someone she didn't even know. And she couldn't be going to a more far off country. Unlike Satomi, who would be in Iwa, she was going to be so far away it would be hard to visit. She allowed out a sob and covered her mouth so that it went mostly unheard.

Akito, who had been standing behind her for a few seconds, frowned at the pain he could feel radiating off of her small frame. He walked over to her and sat down, silently placing his hand on her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly, staring at the fish.

She shook her head, covering her face with her hands, but the tears still managed to slip through her fingers and hit the grass. "I want to go home." She said, sounding muffled from her hands.

Wanting to comfort her, he easily picked her up and sat her in his lap, rubbing her arm soothingly. "It's going to be okay." He murmured. "You'll see your family I'm sure. They are coming in a few weeks after all."

"I know," she cried. "But I want to go home. I want to go back to Suna. I'll be so far away from everyone I've ever known and I know that Vincent isn't a bad person but I just…I don't want to get married!" she choked out again, burying her face in her hands once more.

"I've been wondering about that. It doesn't really make sense to me why you chose the Mizukage to marry, since he lives in Mist. I mean, wouldn't your sand not work as efficiently?" he asked.

She leaned against him, accepting his attempts at comfort. "It wouldn't matter." She whispered, staring at her damp hands that were now resting in her lap. She laid her head against his chest and took a deep breath. "When you marry a Kage, you don't go on missions anymore. It's too dangerous and risky. So my whole life has pretty much been a huge waste of time."

"Why did you agree to marry a Kage?" he asked, beginning to run his fingers through her hair.

"I dunno…they just asked me too…and it's my job. Forming alliances is difficult." She sighed, closing her eyes and enjoying the soft caress. Somehow, it even felt more soothing than her mother's touch. "Giving some no name villager off to marry isn't very binding. That's why Minako, Satomi, and I are prime candidates for the whole scenario."

"I suppose." He chuckled slightly. "Do you know why I'm being forced to marry Taka?"

She frowned, the topic of the woman she hated most at the moment was not going to make her feel better. "No."

"Because her father is one of the most influential and wealthiest people in the village, and threatened to quit financially supporting the Elders if they didn't make something of his daughter." He said, sounding amused. "So, when you look at it, at least you have things that your parents can be proud of, like your ninja abilities, or the fact that you generally are more than good enough to marry a Kage." He pulled away slightly and wiped away some of her tears. "The Mizukage is a lucky man, and I am sure that someone as bright and happy as you will find something to do in Kirigakure."

"I hate water." Was her only reply.

The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly. "Well, then I guess you'll just have to find something to love about that place. But I believe you can do it."

"God you suck at making me feel better," she laughed and cried a bit at the same time, trying to wipe away another stray tear.

He frowned. "Sorry." He said, and looked like he was thinking really hard. "Um…you're really pretty?" he tried, not sure if that was right or not.

She laughed and began to wipe at her eyes, feeling slightly better. "That doesn't even sound like you mean it."

"Well I do." He pouted slightly.

"Then say it like you mean it." She huffed.

He sighed, before pulling her closer and resting his forehead against hers. "I think you are extremely beautiful." He murmured, softly stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

She smiled, looking back to her normal cheerful self. "Well thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, pulling away. "So, are you ready to finish dinner?"

"Well I think you deserve a little desert before you go back to dinner." She smirked, touching his lower lip with her finger tips.

"I always did have a soft spot for sweets." He said, smiling against her fingers.

She laughed and leaned up, "But you can't tell anyone. Or else you'll get a time out." She snickered, pressing her lips against his in a sweet, yet somehow passionate kiss. She pulled away before he could comprehend what had happened and stood, pulling out of his grasp. "Thank you for comforting me."

He stood. "I'm glad I could help." He smiled, taking her hand and leading her back into the house and to the kitchen.

Sasuke glanced up and then down to their joined hands. "You feeling better Natsumi?" he asked.

Natsumi nodded and smiled at the elder Uchiha as she sat back down. "Yes, thank you. I'm terribly sorry about that." She said, picking up another rice ball and biting into the delicious favor.

"Good." He said, exchanging a look with his son as he sat down. They ate dinner mostly in silence, occasionally talking about random things for the rest of the meal. When it was over, and all the food eaten, Akito rose and collected the plates, going to wash them off at the sink.

"Thank you for dinner father. Now that I know you can cook I'll have to stop by more often." He said, glancing at his elder behind his shoulder.

Sasuke snorted. "Huh. That's what your fiancé is for stupid. Make her cook for you."

"She does, but I think she drugs it so I just eat beforehand." Akito grimaced.

"She tried to give him a blow job today too," Natsumi smirked, watching Akito's back as she stuck a spoon into the ice cream Sasuke had gotten for her.

"Oh really?" Sasuke raised a brow and turned to look at his son. "And how did that go?"

"I shoved her off my desk and onto the floor. Then I made her leave." Akito said without facing them, continuing to clean the plates off.

"He made her leave when I got there. She probably would have raped him had I not come." She snickered, eating some of the ice cream.

"She would have been dead had you not come." He corrected, putting the dishes in the dishwasher. He walked back over to his seat, snatching Natsumi's ice cream from her on his way. "Ah, dessert. Nothing better." He smirked, looking at her as he scooped some of the ice cream onto his finger and ate it.

She watched him closely, fighting down the blush that was threatening to show on her cheeks. "Well," she got up and snatched her ice cream back from him. "That's mine!" she said and began running from him as they continued their chase around the kitchen table and Sasuke.

"Children." Sasuke rolled his eyes, finishing his own ice cream.

Akito stopped chasing Natsumi and turned around suddenly, running in the opposite direction. Too late to stop her momentum, Natsumi went wide eyed as she and Akito collided, hitting the floor in a mass of tangled limbs, the ice cream spilled all over them. "Oops." Akito said, looking up at Natsumi, who had landed on top of him.

She gasped, finally having a breath since the wind was knock right out of her. "Are you crazy!" she yelled, the ice cream dripping down her chest and down her cleavage.

Before Akito could say anything, Sasuke spoke up. "Why don't the two of you get cleaned up in the bathroom, and I'll clean up the mess on the floor." He said, rising. Natsumi just sighed and untangled herself from him and stood, helping him up as well since he was on his back. Trying not to get anymore of the mess on the wood floors, they hurried to the bathroom and shut the door. Natsumi shoved him aside, calling that she had first dibs on the sink.

"You can't call dibs." He said, pushing her into the door as he moved in front of the sink. "I used to live here, so I get to use it first."

She shoved him back out of the way and towards the wall. "Whatever happened to ladies first huh?" she stuck her tongue out at him as she turned on the water.

"Fine." He glared. "Then I will just use the shower." He turned the water on and then took off his shirt, grabbing a towel and wetting it, trying to wash the ice cream off his shirt. Natsumi couldn't help that her eyes locked right onto his finely defined muscular back. Though she wasn't actually looking at it, she was staring at the reflection in the mirror. She could only imagine what it looked like with her own eyes and suddenly felt her stomach flip and drop. What she would give to feel that against her. Raking her fingers down that perfect incline. Whoa! She tried to stop her train of thoughts. Where had that come from?

When he finished washing off his shirt, he turned to sit it on the counter, revealing his chest to her. She couldn't help but feel her gaze drift off to the side and examine his body. "You just think you're the hottest thing that ever hit the earth, don't you?" she huffed, trying to get the sticky cream off her chest.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Please," she rolled her eyes, giving him a once over and trying to act as if the only reason was to size him up. "The way you hold yourself and your speech pattern. It's all _so_ obvious."

He smirked and slowly walked towards her. "Well, I'm an Uchiha, it's all part of the bloodline." He stopped when he was before her. "Why? Does it upset you that there's another human on this planet as sexy as you are?"

She glanced up at him, meeting his deep green gaze. "If you're insinuating that I am intimidated by you…" she trailed off, backing up until her back was against the door and he was almost pressed against her. "I'm not…" she managed out softly.

"Good to know." He leaned down then and licked a small trail across her jaw. Pulling away, he licked his lips. "You had ice cream on you." He explained. Her face was a dark, blood red and before he could react she shoved him back and pinned him to the opposite wall, covering his mouth with her own and kissing him desperately.

He didn't need any more prompting than that, and so returned her kiss in kind, gripping her butt and lifting her against him so that he could feel all of her. She moaned into his mouth, rubbing against him in attempts to sate her sexual desire for his hard body, which felt way more amazing than she thought it would. He picked her up and wound her legs around his waist as he switched their positions so that she was pressed between the wall and his body. Needing air, he moved away from her mouth and began to kiss a trail down her neck, licking up the ice cream that had slid down her chest.

She made a small noise of pleasure, grinding her pelvis against his and feeling his hardened erection against her own craving sex. "Ah, Akito." She breathed out, running her hand through his hair and gripping his dark locks, tugging at them encouragingly. It was his turn to moan at the feeling of her pulling his hair, and he rubbed against her as he made his way back up her throat, reaching her mouth and kissing her once more. He traced his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. When she gave it, his tongue slid into her mouth, beginning a battle with her own.

Their kisses became feverish and more heated and there was just a hint of desperation from both of them as they explored each other's mouths and soon their bodies. His muscles were just so hard and rock solid, she wanted to give herself to him right then and there on the floor. Then smirked, what a score against Taka to take him from her and make him her own. Suddenly, the reality of what they were doing hit and she froze, pulling away from him. "What are we doing?" she asked sadly, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"I don't know anymore." He said, panting slightly from their activities. She wrapped her arms around him, still feeling his stiff member between them. God, how she wanted him so badly. She was slightly disgusted with herself, she felt terrible for dragging him into her lust.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled out, sighing deeply. "There's just something about you that makes me lose my senses sometimes."

"It's okay." He said, stepping backwards and lowering her to the floor, his hands at her waist. "It's not like I wasn't egging you on or anything." He gave her a small smile. She smiled back and pressed against him once more, just wanting to feel his body one more time.

"Well you should stop," she breathed out, tracing her fingers down his chest and then over his broad shoulders.

"Are you ordering me, the future seventh Hokage, around?" he asked, a devious look coming to his face. "Cause' I think I like it."

"Do you now?" she arched a delicate brow, draping her arms around his neck. "I am going to be the wife of a Kage, so you might just be craving your woman." She said slipping up with her words. But before she could react, the door to the bathroom opened and they pushed away from another only to see Sasuke coming in.

He looked between them, a suspicious glint in his onyx eyes. Natsumi turned an unhealthy red and looked away from the engaged man she had just practically had dry sex with. "Well, it's been fun." She laughed awkwardly, squeezing past the older Uchiha. "Thank you so much for dinner. I'll see you around Sasuke. And um, yeah Akito." She dashed away before she could say anything stupid.

Sasuke watched her leave and then looked back to Akito. "So, what else happened? Because it doesn't take that long to wash off your shirts."

"Nothing happened father."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, just like nothing's happening in your pants right now." He said, turning and walking away. "When you're finished jacking off, turn off the shower. I don't want my house to flood." He waved as he turned to corner.

"Prick." Akito muttered, turning off the shower and putting his shirt back on. He sighed, wondering if after all of this he could still see Natsumi.


	6. Training Day Six: Dance Lessons

**Fallacy**

_Chapter Six_

-Training Day Six: Dance Lessons-

Taka sat in her seat for class with Hinata, a frown etched into her smooth features. Akito had been acting strange lately. He was even more reluctant to do things with her than usual. Whereas usually he would let her get so far before stopping her, now he just stopped her completely.

Her eyes shot to the door as it opened, and narrowed when the object of her hatred entered. How she loathed that pink harpy. She just thought she was the most perfect thing on the planet. Well, she would show her that everyone had their flaws, and hers was probably the worst.

Hinata entered then, smiling at them. "Good morning girls. Today we shall be learning the art of dance. Formal dance." She announced. Taka raised her hand, and Hinata nodded, signaling that she could speak.

"Yeah, are we going to have to practice with each other? Because if so I refuse." She said.

"No." Hinata shook her head. "I want this to be as realistic as possible, and so have located someone you can each dance with who has been taught from birth how to dance at formal events." He looked to the door. "Akito, you may come in now."

The young Uchiha entered the room, wearing his normal attire, and nodded to all of the girls. Taka perked up immediately. Finally, something that would allow her to touch Akito and he wouldn't be able to stop her advances. This was perfect.

"No." Satomi said seriously. "I don't want to dance with pretty boy."

Natsumi, whose eyes hadn't yet left the future Hokage, slowly smirked. "I wouldn't mind dancing with him." She said as casually as she could. But images from the last time she'd been with him flashed through her mind and she had to stop herself from getting too excited. Akito met her gaze, and the corner of his mouth tilted upwards before he looked away. Taka's eyes narrowed at the exchange, and her suspicions rose.

"I don't mind dancing with Akito-kun!" Minako exclaimed. Hinata just looked at them.

"I don't recall saying that dancing with Akito was an option." Hinata said, giving the eldest twin a stern look. "You _will_ dance with Akito, and you will _not_ complain. Understood?"

"I will complain as much as I damn want to, I ain't marrying him." She pointed at the Uchiha and rolled her eyes.

Akito snorted and crossed his arms. "Like I'd marry someone so bitter anyways." He said.

Hinata ignored them both. "Now, who will go first? We are going to be practi-"

"I'll go!" Taka declared, running up and wrapping her arms around her fiancé's waist, pressing against him. She sent a triumphant look Natsumi's way, and ignored the way she felt him stiffen. Natsumi just smirked, meeting Taka's blue gaze and wiping her victorious expression right off her face.

"Go ahead." She breathed out, looking bored then. "Show us all how it's _not_ done."

She frowned and grabbed Akito's hand, leading him out to the makeshift dance floor that Hinata had had placed in the classroom. She placed Akito's hands where they were supposed to go, setting hers on his shoulder. Hinata started the music then, and it turned out to be a waltz. They began to move, stopping every time Taka stepped on Akito's foot. When the song was over, Hinata was frowning. "Well…um…" she began, searching for the right words.

"You might want to let the man lead. Usually girls who are a bit more masculine try to control the dance, but if you had let Akito lead you probably wouldn't have stepped on his feet quite so many times."

All three of the other girls had to stifle their laughter, even Satomi, who looked like she was trying not to crack up. "Yeah Taka, you know, those real masculine types. What do they call those again?" Natsumi asked looking to her sister.

"I'm pretty sure the correct term is _butch_." Satomi replied, both having devious smirks plastered on their mirrored expressions. Taka glared at them and, in a huff, stomped off the dance floor.

"Okay girls, knock it off." Hinata said. "Now, who's next?"

Satomi took a deep breath and shrugged. "I guess I can go." She said standing up and walking over to Akito. She met his gaze for a moment and took his offered hand. "Don't worry. Just cause' I don't like you doesn't mean I'll step on your feet." She almost smirked.

"How kind." He said as the music began and they started dancing. Their waltz was more controlled and proper looking, but it was obvious that they were uncomfortable with one another. And finally when it ended, Satomi took a step away from him and bowed slightly.

"That was good Satomi." Hinata said. "But, in the political world, you will have to dance with many different people at the parties, other than your husbands. Satomi, I know it may be difficult, but you must try not to show your discomfort. Do not necessarily dance with the man as if he were your husband, but try to pretend that he is a close family friend, or maybe even your father, so that it looks better to everyone else."

Satomi nodded and held back the retort she so wanted to say and went back to her seat beside her sister. Minako stood then, and walked up to her friend. "I'll go next." She said. She and Akito got ready to dance, and then the music started. They moved pretty well together, and were comfortable with the other one, since they had both taken the same dancing class, and had known each other since birth. When the song ended, Hinata had a small smile on her face. "Well done you two. It was virtually flawless." At Minako's smile, Hinata continued. "But, you won't always know the person you are dancing with, and so don't go and think that you are good at the dance. It may trip you up and embarrass not only you, but your husband." She said.

"I understand." The young Uzumaki said, moving to take her seat.

"Now, that just leaves you Natsumi." Hinata said, looking at the pink haired woman. The youngest of the Sabakus had a small, but sly smile on her face as she looked to Akito. He walked over to her, since she didn't make a move to get up, and offered his hand down to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked charmingly. She smiled, making sure it didn't look too friendly to everyone else and placed her hand in his. He helped her up and escorted her over towards the center of the floor. They moved closer to one another, not really having a problem with a comfort zone. She draped her hand on his bicep, not hiding her excitement from the feel. He took her other hand in his own and placed his free hand low on the small of her back.

Their position forced them closer together, not that they minded, and as the music started they began to dance. Akito led her around the floor and she fluidly followed his steps without a moment of hesitation. "I've missed you," she whispered so that only he could hear.

"Then why haven't you come to see me?" he asked as he turned them.

She frowned slightly and let out a soft breath. "Well after the last time we were together, I was a bit flustered at first. Plus I have class during the day."

"There's always the nighttime." He said as they continued to dance. "But I suppose it was for the best. I wasn't exactly sure what I would say to you if I had seen you again." He admitted.

Natsumi tried not to look irritated with his answer, since it was really nice to be pressed against him once more. Besides, he was the man, wasn't he? If he wanted to see her he should have done something about it, he knew where she lived and it wasn't like he was always at the Kage tower. She knew, she had actually checked. He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, "So, would you like to have lunch with me again today?"

"I don't know." She said, trying to hide the effects of his hot breath on the nape of her neck. "Why do you all of a sudden want to be seeing me again?"

"I've been wanting to see you all week." He said. "But I didn't know if you wanted to see me, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself."

"If you made a fool of yourself it would have been cute." She smirked, meeting his gaze once more.

He returned her smirk. "I suppose, but guys don't necessarily think of it that way."

"But girls like it, it shows that they're willing to do anything, just for the girl they like."

"Hn. Well, anyways, will you go out to lunch with me?" he asked, dipping her.

She leaned back, keeping a tight grip on his hand and shoulder. He brought her back up with ease and pulled her closer, making the dance even more intimate. "I think you should cook for me if I allow you to enjoy my presence." She smirked deviously.

"Alright. While you're in class I'll go and buy the supplies." He said.

She smiled. "I'll give you my key."

"Excellent." He said as the music stopped. Hinata clapped, smiling happily.

"Excellent work you two, that dance was flawless, especially since you don't know each other. Maybe a bit less intimate, but overall, perfect." She said.

Natsumi looked over to Hinata and smiled, staying within Akito's hold. "Thank you Hinata-sama." She said, reluctantly pulling from his grasp, but still staying close to him.

"Thank you for coming Akito, you may leave now and return to your duties." Hinata said. He nodded, looking at Natsumi once more before he left. "Now, to continue with the lesson." She said, turning and going back to the board, writing things on it.

Natsumi went back to her seat and sat down, a pleased look on her face. The rest of the class went smoothly, as Hinata talked about the various dances they would have to do at political parties. And eventually they got out at one.

The four headed out together, talking about which dances they would like to learn the most. "The waltz is kinda boring." Natsumi shrugged. "I want to learn the tango. That seems like it would be the most fun."

"I like all of them!" Minako smiled. "As long as I get to dance them with Toshiro, they're all great."

"God Minako, you sound so stupid right now." Taka said, causing the other woman's smile to falter.

"Why is that stupid?" Satomi asked harshly, her threatening tone actually wiping the haughty look right off the brunette's face.

"Because…well I just think she sounds really childish and lovesick right now." Taka crossed her arms, trying to regain the ground she had lost. "I mean, it just surprises me that Toshiro is able to put up with her."

They all stopped and for the first time Taka witnessed why the elder twin was actually a very serious threat to her enemies. Because the look that she was giving Taka was almost acidic. "Excuse me?" she said lowly, making Natsumi and Minako go slightly wide eyed and back away. But before Taka could sputter out a lame retort she snapped. "My brother is the kindest person that ever lived. Minako is the only one I have ever met who even comes close. And she's nice and guys tend to like women who are kind. Unlike a bitch like you who talks all big about how in love with your fiancé you are. What are you, blind? He doesn't even like you, probably because you're such a clingy bitch. Here's a piece of advice, why don't you tone down the haughty attitude that you do not deserve and actually try being a decent human being. Because when a man _doesn't_ even accept a sexual advance from someone with your looks, obviously the contents inside are repulsing enough to over look the pretty wrapping."

The brunette woman spluttered a bit, unable to find something to say. "Well." She huffed, turning on her heel and walking away, trying not to make more of a fool of herself.

Minako ran up and hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you Satomi-chan." She said. Satomi blinked, her hostile façade dropping at the unexpected contact.

"Um…" she began, awkwardly patting her friend on the back. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Natsumi asked, going slightly wide eyed. "That was amazing!"

"Heck yes it was!" the ebony haired woman declared, letting go of her. "That was the most I think I've ever heard you say."

"That was the most I think _I've_ ever heard you say." Natsumi said, still in awe.

Satomi crossed her arms, looking off, trying not to show her discomfort with the attention she was receiving. "She just irritates me."

"She irritates everybody." Minako said.

Natsumi just shrugged. "She's probably got daddy problems." Then she started off.

Satomi watched her sister, "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry and tired. So I'm going to go back to my suite and take a nap." She waved them off with a smile. Before they could say anything to stop her, she hurried off and headed towards her hotel. She was excited. It'd been three days since she'd seen Akito and she had to admit, she really did miss him. Which was odd.

Before they had separated, she'd slipped her room key into his hand, so he would probably already be there with lunch started or maybe even done. Excitement washed over her and she took off, taking to the roofs to reach her destination faster. It took her no time at all to reach the hotel and she hurried up the steps to the top floor and when she reached her door, she knocked loudly so that he'd be able to hear.

"Who is it?" his voice called.

Natsumi blinked and knocked again. "Let me in Akito!" she huffed.

"There's nobody here by that name." she could hear his voice closer to the door, and before she could knock again he opened it and gave her a once over as he leaned against the doorframe. "But, since it's you, you can call me anything you want." He smiled playfully. "Like Akito-_sama_."

She arched a delicate brow, crossing her arms over her chest. "Please." She rolled her eyes, smirking as she sauntered past him. "Referring to you as Akito-sama, would mean that you were my master or above me in any kind of way."

"Well, technically I am, as Hokage-in-training." He said as he shut the door behind them. Then he reached out and grabbed her by the hand, spinning her around and pulling her against his body. "And I think I could master you…eventually." He murmured, brushing some of her hair out of her face and stroking her cheek.

A dark blush spread across her cheeks and suddenly something dawned upon her. "Do you…act like this with anyone else?"

He blinked and pulled away from her slightly. "No, why would you ever think that?"

"I dunno," she looked down, resting her hands on his arms, just below his biceps. "I just wanted to make sure…I'm sorry." She shook her head, mentally hitting herself for asking such a mood killing question.

He gently grasped her chin and tilted it upwards. "Don't apologize." He said, kissing her sweetly. "You are the only woman I've ever done this kind of thing with before." He rubbed her jaw with his thumb.

She searched his eyes and smiled when she found no deception in them. "You're the first guy I've ever liked." She admitted.

"I like you too." He rested his forehead against hers. Suddenly the both of them could smell something burning, and Akito's eyes widened. "My cookies!" he exclaimed, breaking away from her and running over to the oven. He pulled on the oven mitts and took out the cookies, setting them on the stove. After examining them, he smiled over at Natsumi. "Saved 'em."

Natsumi just stared at him in utter shock. She walked over to him, eyeing him carefully and then the cookies. "You're a freak and it's a good thing we had dry sex or else I would think you were gay." She smirked, bumping her hip against his.

He frowned, realizing how stupid he must look to her. "I thought you said girls found it cute when a guy looks like a fool in front of them."

"That's not what I meant," she snickered, kissing his cheek. "But it is cute." She whispered. "But it would have been cuter had you only been wearing an apron."

He shivered slightly, and smirked at her. "Well, I was wearing an apron earlier, but I took it off when you knocked on the door." He motioned with his head to the one lying on the counter. She glanced past him and smiled, walking over to the counter and picking it up. When she came back to him, she lassoed it around his neck and leaned against him, tying it around his back. Then she took a step back to admire him.

"See. Now this is sexy." She pointed to his new attire with a sly smile.

"Then I'll be sure to wear it next time I cook for you." He said, moving to get out their plates. "I hope you like it. I made spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic bread, and chocolate chip cookies for dessert."

"Sounds delicious." She said, helping him with the set up. She took out some glasses and filled them with water and then took down two of the wine glasses that were stocked in the kitchen. She set them all at the table and then went to the fridge and pulled out an unopened bottle that Ino had given her and her sister, since she thought it would take the edge off.

Once everything was set up, she and Akito sat down and began to eat. "So, on a scale of one to ten, how badly would you say you missed me?" Akito asked, raising a mischievous brow at her.

She glanced up at him, taking her glass of the red wine and sipping it before answering him. "Why?"

"Curiosity."

"Why are you curious?"

"Just cause'" he said.

She tried not to let her smile turn to a smirk. "Cause why?"

"I am three seconds from throwing some of my spaghetti at you." He teasingly threatened. "Just answer my question."

"Why can't you just answer mine? Too embarrassing for the big bad Hokage?" she asked, daring him to try and threaten her again with food.

"Why can't you answer mine? I asked first, after all. Unless it's too embarrassing for the princess." He smirked, slowly beginning to twirl some of his noodles onto his fork.

Her eye visibly twitched and the grip on her fork tightened. "I already told you that I missed you, I don't understand why you cannot tell me as well why you wish to know the degree."

"I just want to be sure okay?" he asked, all playfulness gone as a frown covered his face. "I've never liked anyone the way I like you, and I wanted to be sure that you genuinely like me. Most women would just use my feelings to their advantage. Almost everyone I've ever met looks for any opportunity they can to take advantage of me in some way, because of my father, my bloodline, and my position in the village."

She sighed, seeing some validity in what he was saying. People tried the same thing with her, but it was usually just because she was really pretty. Being the Kazekage's daughter was just a bonus to them. She set her fork down and met his gaze. "I missed you a lot ok. I don't know why, the first time I met you, I have to admit it was just physical and there was nothing else. I was pissed when I thought you were just a player. But as we actually started to be friends and just talked and ate together, I really started to like you and…" she turned a slight pink. "It was much easier to go through those classes because I was always looking forward to seeing you afterwards, just spending time with you, whatever we did. Because even when we just walked around and looked at the blossoms in the park, I had a lot of fun and it made this whole arranged marriage thing seem so far away."

He appeared to calm down a bit. "Yeah." He sighed, looking down at his food. "I was really happy when you agreed to seeing me today." He looked back at her. "You're an amazing dancer by the way." He smirked. "Though, the waltz isn't the most fun thing in the world."

"I want to learn the tango." She smiled, brightening up. He smiled.

"It just so happens that I know how to do the tango." He said.

Natsumi looked up from her food, her eyes sparkling with opportunity. "Really?"

"Yup." He took another bite of spaghetti.

"Would you teach me?" she asked, barely able to hold in her excitement.

Akito raised a brow. "And, what should I be expecting in return?" he asked.

She sat back, actually looking surprised. "Um…I don't know. I don't really have anything to give you."

"What a shame. I figured you were more creative than that." He leaned back in his chair. "But I suppose I can teach you for free." He said, pretending as if it was a hassle for him, even though he would enjoy teaching her.

She looked down, twirling her fork in the noodles, not catching his lie. "You don't have too. It's really not that big of a deal."

He sighed, sitting forward and picking up his fork. "Natsumi, I was just kidding. By saying that you should give me something I was making a sexual reference. As a joke. But I want to teach you. It really is no problem."

She turned a dark red and let out a deep breath. "Sorry." She said softly. "Sometimes I have my dad's sense of humor."

"Don't worry, I thought it was kinda cute." He chuckled, resuming eating his meal.

She stuck a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth to stop her from saying anything stupid. They finished eating their lunch then, and when it was done Akito rose and grabbed the plate of cookies. Taking his seat, he held it out to her, offering her one of the chocolaty treats.

She smiled and took one of the still hot baked goods and bit into it, her eyes going wide. "Oh my God! These are delicious!"

"Thanks." He said, taking one to eat as he sat the plate down. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and finishing all the cookies, and when the sun finally began its descent Akito left, but not before giving her a longing and lingering kiss. Natsumi sighed, resting against the door. She felt amazingly happy, and knew it was only because of the amazing Uchiha. Strangely and frighteningly, she felt herself falling for him.

She frowned then, but pushed the warning thoughts away before heading off to bed. After all, tomorrow was going to be another pressing day.


	7. Training Day Seven: Shut Up

**Fallacy**

_Chapter Seven_

-Training Day Seven: Shut Up-

As they waited for their teacher to arrive the following Monday, the girls talked amongst themselves. Well, all of them except for Taka. She just sat there impatiently. Hinata walked in then and gave them all a silencing look. "It's time for class now, so no talking." She ordered, stopping once she was before them.

"Now, today we will be learning how to be gentle and quiet, not only in the public eye, but to your husbands." She said. "Any questions?"

Natsumi raised her hand and waited to be called on. "Um, what does that mean exactly?" She asked, actually sounding curious and respectful.

"It means to know when to talk back, and when not to, as well as holding in your tempers." She explained.

"Oh," she frowned, and even Satomi looked a bit wary at the subject. It was definitely going to be a hard lesson for the twins.

"So, for this lesson, Akito has agreed to help out once more." She said, just as the Uchiha entered the room. He stopped when he was standing next to Hinata, looking straight at Natsumi, anticipation evident in his green orbs.

"Fuck." She cursed, falling forward a bit. This was going to be even more difficult than she thought.

"Natsumi." Hinata said sharply. "We do not use such language. _Ever_. Especially in the presence of a man, it's not ladylike."

"Whatever!" she gasped, pointing accusingly at Akito. "The vulgar things he says to me when we're-" she froze and went slightly wide eyed. The other girls all looked at her then, two in shock and the other in hate. Akito actually looked somewhat alarmed, and was praying that she didn't blow their cover. "When we're…at the market. He antagonizes me with fruits Hinata-sama! With fruits! I think he gets amusement from making my blood boil." She saved, hoping with everything in her that the woman bought it.

"Right…" Hinata said, still not fully convinced. But, she decided to ignore it. "Well anyways, Akito is going to tell you things to do, and I want you to respond the way you think is possible. Understood?"

They all nodded, though Natsumi and Satomi did not look happy about it. "Now, Taka, you go first."

She nodded and looked to her fiancé excitedly, wondering what he would tell her to do. She was going to do everything he said and not say a word, that way she would win, and please him greatly. Perhaps he would even reward her for it later. "Taka." Akito said, sounding bored. "I want you to spin in a circle." She did so. "Now stop." She did. "Now strip naked, dance around like a chicken and squawk that you're an idiot."

The brunette looked at him oddly, but then moved to undress. "No!" Hinata said, stopping her. "Taka, you can't be that quiet and submissive, otherwise your husband will never like you! You'll just be boring to him then."

Natsumi started to snicker, doing her best to keep in the laughter. Even Satomi looked like she was having a hard time not laughing. Hinata just sighed, running her hand down her face. "Alright. Now Satomi, why don't you go next?"

"Ok." The elder twin said, looking up at Akito.

Akito smirked slightly. "Oh I've had such a terrible day at work, and my self-esteem is really low. I need you to compliment me." He crossed his arms.

Satomi rested her hands in her lap and took a deep breath, giving him a slight smile. "I'm sure you'll have a much better day tomorrow darling. Just stick with it and persevere, I know you can do it." she said, feigning nothing.

Natsumi and Minako both stared, absolutely flabbergasted at the woman between them. Even Hinata looked shocked. "I don't know…I think I need a hug." He said, holding his arms open and motioning to her.

Her eyes widened slightly and she pursed her lips together in a tight line. Before she could allow herself to say anything she got up and walked over to him. "Of course." She said, looking to his open arms and then hugging him to the best of her ability. And even though Akito didn't like her very much, he had to admit, it was a pretty nice hug. She pulled out from his grasp then and looked up at him, "I'm sure you'll have a better day tomorrow."

"Thank you, my little wife." He smiled cheekily and pat her on the head, as if she were a child.

Her face remained the same but her eyes told him he better back off now or she was going to blow. "Of course." She said once more, staying on the safe side with her words.

"You may go now, I have no further use for you." He waved her off, examining his nails. Her eye visibly twitched and before she could do anything that would get her in trouble, but she wouldn't regret. She turned around and walked back to her seat, trying to calm herself.

"Good job Satomi. I would have expected a bit more of an argument on that last part from you, but I am glad that you were able to do things that I know you didn't like." Hinata said, giving her an encouraging smile. "Minako, it's your turn."

Minako nodded and looked at Akito. She wondered what it was he would have her do, since they had been friends for their entire lives. It would be pretty difficult for him to upset her. Or so she thought. Akito looked at her in contemplation.

"I haven't seen nor spoken to you in days, because I have been busy working. It isn't anything so important that I should ignore you for, but I am. What are you going to do to get my attention?" he asked.

"Um…make you something to eat?" she asked, unsure.

"Nice, but I'm still going to ignore you, and the food, since I'm so caught up in my work."

Her brow furrowed. He knew how much she, or any other woman for that matter, hated being ignored. She tried to calm herself. "Then I would try to talk to you."

"I'll tell you to go away and stop bothering me."

"I'll persist."

"I'll raise my voice and say mean things."

"I'll start to get upset."

"I won't care."

Minako stood from her seat. "Then I will slap you and berate you very harshly for your rude and insensitive behavior you jerk!" she yelled, then went wide eyed, and slowly sank back into her seat. "Um…"

Hinata sighed and looked to the Heavens for help. "While your attempts were good, you might have tried seducing him in order to gain his attention, the way I know Ino has taught you. Because no matter what, a man will always be horny." She held up a finger. "Especially when he's stressed." Everyone, including Akito, looked to Hinata in disbelief, having never heard her say anything that vulgar in their lives. They didn't even know it was possible. "Now," she said, as if nothing had happened. "Natsumi, it's your turn."

The young pink haired girl sighed and met Akito's gaze, daring him to try anything as he had before. He merely smirked. "I am bored. Entertain me." He ordered.

"I'm your wife, why don't you entertain me?" she asked, sounding pleasant enough to where it didn't appear as defiance.

"Because as the husband, I run this household, and therefore you must do as I say. On top of that, I do a lot more on a daily basis than you do in a week, and so am more deserving of entertainment. Now entertain me." He said.

"So because I am a woman…I am automatically less deserving than you? And not as important?" she arched a delicate brow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You being a woman has nothing to do with this, and your comments on suffrage annoy me." He said flippantly. "If you can't even entertain your husband, how do you expect to be good at anything else?"

Her eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare. "And you cannot seem to say a kind thing to your wife, so what in your right mind makes you think that I would want to be in your company when you treat me as such?"

"Why should I say something nice to you when you are not pleasing me?" he asked, raising a brow. "Clearly you do not deserve it."

"Then clearly you do not deserve my love since yours is only conditional." She retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Love and kindness are two very different things."

"They are correlated. And none the less, if your kindness is conditional than you deserve none of mine. Now be quiet because you are making me very angry." She warned, feeling what little control she had left slipping.

"And why should I do as you say, when you cannot even do as I asked?" he said, the corner of his mouth lifting. "Nonetheless, I do find your stubbornness to be somewhat amusing, so I guess you did your job after all. Very well, you may leave my presence." He waved her off in the same manner he had Satomi. Natsumi eye's twitched, but unlike her sister and despite the fact it was Akito, she moved so quickly that everyone only had a moment to gasp when Natsumi aimed a dead on kick to Akito's head, which he managed to catch just before it connected.

"If you _ever_ speak to me that way again, acting or not, I will break both of your legs. Do _not_ speak to me as if I were your property because I am _not_! Wife or not, you've no right to say anything of the like to me!"

Akito smirked and leaned closer to her, so that only she would hear what he had to say. "I always did like a forceful woman." He murmured, letting his eyes change back to green, since his sharingan had been activated at the sudden attack on his person. "And I would never dream of speaking to you that way ever again." He straightened, letting her foot fall to the floor. Then he looked to Hinata. "I think we're done."

"Yes." She nodded, looking between the two. "Natsumi, you may have argued a bit overmuch, and you definitely shouldn't have attacked him, but everything before that was good. Just remember, there are other ways to get your point across without resorting to violence."

"Men sometimes are too arrogant and stubborn to listen to words. I know you do not have that problem Hinata-sama with Naruto. But sometimes violence is needed. Especially, if you can actually follow through with it." She said, glancing at Akito, still looking pissed, before she walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Yes, well, Akito, you may leave now." She said, dismissing him. With one last glance at Natsumi he left, before Hinata continued on with the lesson. It didn't last much longer, since they had covered most of the lesson the previous time as well and when Hinata dismissed them Natsumi headed straight for the door so she could get some air.

Not bothering to wait for her sister or Minako, she left the building and headed towards the park. When she reached the park, she slowed her pace and closed her eyes trying to let her mood cool. God she could just strangle Akito. She couldn't believe he'd even pretended to say those things to her. She sighed and stopped when she was on a small bridge over a stream. She leaned on the railing and looked down at the water that was littered with cherry blossoms.

Man, she really needed something sweet right now. She thought to herself and closed her eyes once more, resting her chin on her hand. "I'm sorry." A familiar, deep voice said.

Natsumi sighed and opened her eyes slowly, staring forward. "Please go away. I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"But I am." He came closer to her. "I was told that I needed to push you guys as far as I could, and I may have had a bit too much fun with everyone else to really pay attention to everything I was saying to you. But you have to know Natsumi that I don't think of you in that way at all. I know you are strong, and I like that about you. I also care about you a lot, and, if we were ever to get married, I would treat you as my equal, because you deserve that and more."

"But we aren't getting married." She said, turning to face him, but not moving any closer to him. He could see tears streaming down her face. "We aren't getting married and I want to, I like spending time with you and I guess that's why it hurt so much to hear you say those things because in truth I don't know how you are all the time. I've only known you for just this short week and a half."

He reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks before pulling her into his arms. "I know, but I didn't mean any of it I swear. For the most part, I'm just like I always am when we are together." He stoked her head. "If I could marry you I would. I just know we would be happy."

She sighed and tried to reign in her whirling emotions. And noticed for the first time he was actually holding her in public. She wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed his caring embrace. After a few more moments, he pulled away from her slightly. "So, you wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Yeah. That sounds nice." She smiled softly and reached for his hand before halting her advance. With a depressed sigh, she walked ahead. "Come on." Knowing what she had wanted, and also sad that they couldn't, he caught up to her and placed his hand at the small of her back, leading her to the ice cream vendor.

When they arrived, she got a vanilla cone and he got a strawberry one, and they walked back to the park with each other, stopping on the bridge over the pond and watching the sunset as they enjoyed their treat. Akito looked over at Natsumi and sighed. "You're a dangerous woman you know." He said.

"Yup." She said a bit absently, taking a bit out of her cone. "The most dangerous shinobi from Suna." She smiled.

He smiled slightly. "I meant…that I could easily start to fall for you, and then you'd have the Hokage wrapped around your pretty little finger." He said softly, finishing his ice cream.

"Oh that," she waved it off as if it were nothing, finishing off her own. She turned to face him and smiled. "What makes you think you're so lucky that you already aren't?" she asked, running her finger under his chin and kissing him softly. "See ya 'round Akito-_sama_." She purred, disappearing in a swirl of sand.

He shook his head, a small smile on his face as he began to head home. She was probably right, but he would never admit it. His smile fell suddenly when he realized what he was doing. He needed to stop seeing Natsumi so often, since they were both engaged to other people, but he just couldn't help himself. She was so much fun to hang around with, so much better than Taka. He frowned at the thought of his fiancé, and held in a groan as he thought of the crap he'd have to put up with until the sleeping pills he drugged her with every night kicked in.


	8. Exercise

**Fallacy**

_Chapter Eight_

-Exercise-

Natsumi stood in the center of one of Konoha's many training fields. It had been a while since she'd actually gotten some time to stretch and train a bit. It wasn't that she needed to, she was already Anbu level, but she never liked to get too tight. It was never a good thing when she was stationary for too long. And even though she got quite a little work out from her make-out sessions with the Hokage-to-be, she still needed to make sure her skills were not dropping anywhere below perfect.

With a deep breath she lifted her hands up. As she did her sand rose and twisted, forming into five doppelgangers of herself. She lowered into a defensive stance, and without moving her hands she had the clones attack her.

* * *

><p>Akito let out a sigh as he stood from his seat behind the Hokage's desk. He was utterly exhausted, and really needed to relieve some stress. And, one of the best ways to do this would be to train. He hadn't in a while, and the thought of exercising sounded extremely good to him. Ever since his first day of running the village on his own, Naruto had decided that he could just do it for him from now on. It was annoying, but he couldn't fault the blonde. There were parts of being Hokage that just plain sucked.<p>

Since he had finished everything early, he informed the secretary that he was going out, and if anything bad happened to find Naruto. Once that was taken care of he teleported himself to his favorite training field in the village, and was surprised when he saw Natsumi training there. He felt a thrum of anticipation at his good fortune, he ran onto the field and aimed a punch for the back of her head. Sensing him, she turned quickly and blocked, going wide eyed when she saw that it was him instead of a clone. "Hey." He greeted, smiling.

"Do you always attack a woman when her back is turned?" she asked with a smirk of her own. She released his hand and moved far more quickly than he anticipated, which was impressive, but was now getting annoying, since his sharingan should have picked up her movements. She pulled out a kunai and targeted his jugular without any hesitation. He pulled out a kunai and blocked her attack.

"No, but I wanted to surprise you." He placed his free hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I missed you."

"Did you now?" Natsumi smiled, breaking away from him and moving out of his range. "Well if you missed me so much, then you'd be willing to chase after me." She blew him a kiss and flipped back, disappearing in a step.

He glanced around, feeling her behind him before he actually sensed it. She pressed herself against his strong back and nibbled teasingly on his neck. "Catch me if you can Hokage-_sama_." She whispered, disappearing once more.

Akito smirked, loving the anticipation she made him feel. He expanded his chakra and tried to sense where she was. Picking up on her chakra signature, he used all of his speed in order to catch up to her. Eventually he could see her back, and sped up even more, until he was just barely behind her. "What do I get if I catch you, Princess?"

"_If_ you can catch me, I'll show you what I've been learning with Ino." She said over her shoulder, smiling brightly. But then she took off to the side, disappearing once more between the trees.

He quickly followed her, but it was difficult to catch her completely, since she was just fast enough so that he couldn't. An idea came to him then, and he quickly summoned a few shadow clones, who went off to the side and around. He could vaguely tell where she was headed, and, since he knew these forests a lot better than she did, it was full proof.

Suddenly his clones were before her, blocking all of her possible escapes. She halted, and Akito took the opportunity to come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. "Gotcha." He said in her ear. She gasped, flailing slightly in his grip.

"No! You cheated!" she accused, slumping slightly into his hands. "Cheater! Cheater!" she cried out, struggling against him and trying not to smile.

"But Natti-chan," he somewhat whined, nuzzling her neck. "There weren't any rules."

She huffed and fell against him, "Cheater." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hm." He turned her around and trailed his lips up the column of her throat, nipping her earlobe. "Cheater or not, I still won." He murmured in her ear, licking it.

Her breath hitched and she stared up at him. "Ok, you win." She pouted.

"So, what have you been learning in Ino's class that you wanted to show me?" he asked, moving his hands to rest on her hips.

"Not now." She smiled, lowering her hand down his chest and pressing it against his crotch. "But tomorrow. You're working in the Hokage's office now aren't you?"

"Yes. Naruto's too lazy to keep working until his term is over." He said.

She gave him a devious smirk and he could see the mischief swimming around in her beautiful orbs. "Then tomorrow after class, I'll come by and give you your victory prize."

"I'll wait for you eagerly then." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I think you'll be pleased. I've been practicing." She whispered, rubbing his groin slowly. "But it'd be nice to actually see if my skills are any good."

"I'm sure they are." He moved his groin against her hand. "And if not, I can always punish you." He said deviously.

She gripped him through his pants, stroking his erection roughly. "How would you punish me?"

His hands slid to her rear, and his right one delved between her legs, rubbing her most private area from behind. "Oh, I'm sure I can think of something." Her eyes widened and she fell against him breathlessly. No one had ever touched her there before, not even him. Well, at least his hand hadn't. She nuzzled lovingly into his chest and moved against his hand, surprising even herself with her want for him and how comfortable she was with him touching her body.

"Akito." She breathed out.

He continued his actions, enjoying her response to his touch. The hand that wasn't busy pleasuring her reached up and tilted her head back so that he could kiss her passionately, holding her closely to him. "Natsumi." He whispered against her lips.

"We shouldn't." she mumbled against his lips, but did nothing to stop his actions. She just enjoyed him too much. He felt so right against her and their bodies fit perfectly. Why was fate so cruel? And why had she listened to her mother and not chosen him?

When he was able to feel her moistness through her clothes, he stopped, reluctantly pulling away from her slightly. "We have to stop." He murmured, resting his forehead against hers. "Before we go too far…in the middle of the forest." The corner of his mouth tilting upwards a bit as he rubbed her back.

"I want to." She begged, gripping onto his shirt and kissing him once more.

"I know." He said when they broke apart. "But we shouldn't." he brushed some of her hair from her face and cupped her cheek. "You deserve more than the forest floor."

"But I want it with you…" she rested her head on his chest and took in his wonderful scent. "I think I might l-" she stopped, her eyes widening and she pulled away from him and flipped back onto another tree branch. Suddenly, a man with short spiky brown hair, with dark blue eyes landed on a nearby branch.

"Ah there you are Akito," he began. "I've been looking for you. Your father and Naruto need-" he paused and looked to the pink haired woman and then back to his friend. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked, arching a curious brow.

"We were just discussing a matter of importance." He said, glancing to Natsumi before his gaze returned to his friend. "But what is it that they need?"

"Um, I think you should just come with me." He said, not taking his gaze from Natsumi.

She waved her hands in the air and laughed awkwardly. "Go, I'll be fine." She smiled, glancing from him to the brunette. "Really. I'll just be training anyway."

He nodded and then he and the brunette disappeared. They took off into the trees, heading back towards Konoha. "Are you insane Akito?" he snapped, actually looking angry.

"What are you talking about?" Akito asked, frowning.

"Don't 'What are you talking about' to me." Haru warned.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "I don't see what the problem is."

Haru rolled his eyes. "You don't see what the problem is with floodling around with a woman who isn't your fiancé? A woman who happens to be engaged? Your dad is getting worried, and he and Naruto want to talk to you about your behavior. Now, unlike your dad, Naruto doesn't know you're practically having dry sex with the Kazekage's daughter."

Akito sighed. "I'll talk to them then." He said. "Just don't tell anyone. I don't want Natsumi to get into trouble."

"You're my best friend Akito. Of course I'm not going to tell anyone. But do you have any idea what would happen if people knew? I mean, I know she's hot, but is she really worth all the crap that's going to follow?" he shook his head, laughing slightly. He just couldn't believe that his best friend would actually be as risky as he was now. He always only thought of number one.

"She is." He said softly as they travelled back towards the village. "She's one of the most incredible people I have ever met."

Haru glanced to his friend, a bit surprised. "She's just a woman."

"No she isn't." Akito looked at the brunette. "She's so much more. She makes me want to do things for her, I think about her all the time, I love spending time with her…almost any other woman I've ever met I can't stand to be around, but with Natsumi…I don't know…it's like I've known her for years."

"Hm…" Haru looked down. "Well come on. Let's go find your dad and Naruto."

They both nodded and took off, Akito trying to figure out how he was going to save him and Natsumi from the mess they had gotten themselves into.


	9. Training Day Ten: Pleasure

**Fallacy**

_Chapter Nine_

-Training Day Ten: Pleasure-

"Alright girls. Are you all ready for your next lesson?" Ino asked the four sitting in front of her with tired expressions. They nodded, not really paying attention to what the blonde said until the lesson of the day was spoken. "The specific areas on a man that will bring him the most pleasure and make him like putty in your hand."

Natsumi sat forward a bit, trying to keep her smile down. What a perfect lesson to know just before she was going to give Akito his gift. Minako raised her hand, waiting to speak up until she was called on. "Ino-sama, aren't those areas kind of obvious? I mean, does it really require an entire lesson?" she asked, mostly because all of the blonde's lessons embarrassed her to some degree each and every time.

Ino gave the dark haired girl an annoyed glance. "Do you have to speak up every time we have a lesson Minako?" she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Minako, a man's penis is not the correct answer to this lesson. Where exactly is the most sensitive or sexual part of a man's dick? And where on a man is his sweet spot that isn't on his sex? Answer me these questions and you may skip the lesson."

"Um…I-I don't know Ino-sama." The ebony haired girl said, her eyes wide and her face crimson. "Please continue with the lesson."

"That's what I thought. Now I don't want to hear you complain again, so unless you have a legitimate question, be quiet." She said callously, turning to the board and drawing a diagram of a man's organ. "Alright girl's, _obviously_," Ino began, giving Minako a scolding look. "A man's most sensitive area is his penis. But there are certain areas that will simply make his mind go blank. This area is right here at the tip." She pointed, circling it on the board. "There isn't much during sex that you can do with it, but in the case of a blow job or a hand job, you can exploit this to bring maximum pleasure for him. Pleasing your man is very important, because if you are good enough at it, he won't go snooping anywhere else for the feelings. Plus, then you get anything you want from them."

Natsumi and Taka were writing down almost everything that their teacher said, glancing at each other for a moment and then glaring before returning their attention to Ino. Ino continued, explaining all the tricks they could use to find their man's sweet spot and how each one was different. She even told them where it usually was, just below their ear where their jaw met their neck.

Finally, their lesson concluded, and Ino took a fortifying breath, mostly aiming her attention at the Hokage's daughter. "Now, any questions?"

"No ma'am." She shook her head, having taken sufficient notes to not be confused. And if she was, she would just look it up in the library or something.

"Good. Now get out. I'm tired of looking at you. Oh and Taka, your father told me to tell you that he wants you to meet him for lunch. And Minako and Satomi, Naruto would like you to meet him at the hotel. Something about a babysitting job he wants to know if you'll accept." Ino said, waving them off. Natsumi felt a surge of excitement shoot through her. Perfect. Everyone was going to be busy and she would have Akito all to herself.

She gathered her things and hurried back to her hotel to drop it all off and let out a deep breath. She just had to change her choice of underwear and then she was good to go. After slipping on some black lacy panties and a matching bra, she redressed and headed out, using her speed to reach the Hokage tower. Not wanting to be seen by anyone, she used her sand to disappear and creep up the steps to the tower, reforming in front of the double doors.

Natsumi pressed her ear against the door and listened, only hearing the soft rustle of papers. A smile broke across her face and she walked in, shutting the door softly behind her. "Surprise, Hokage-sama."

Akito looked up at her and smiled, his conversation with his father and Naruto completely forgotten as he set the papers in the basket to be taken from his office. "And what a welcomed surprise it is." He stood, walking around his desk and stopping before her. "I am the luckiest Kage in the world to be visited by such beauty." He said, stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"Yes you are." She smirked, resting her hand on his chest before pushing him back. "Now, go have a seat. It's your victory after all, you needn't waist energy until you please me in such a way."

He smirked at her antics. "Alright." He said, sitting back down in his chair. "And what am I being given for my victory?"

"I told you," she said haughtily, walking around his desk slowly, running her fingers along the edge before stepping between him and the desk. She pushed his chair back slightly and then kneeled between his legs. "What I've been learning in class."

He shivered in anticipation, watching her curiously, since nothing like this had ever happened to him before. She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips before letting her fingers slip down his chest and then to his pants, which she unbuttoned swiftly. Her heart was beating so loudly, she could feel it in her ears, but she didn't let her nerves stop her. He was the only one she wanted to do something like this with, and she wouldn't allow herself to look foolish in the act.

With only a moment's hesitation she pulled them down just slightly, revealing his black boxers. And before she could talk herself out of it, she pulled them down as well, revealing his hardened erection to her. She knew her face betrayed her for a second, because he gave her a worrying look, and appeared as if he were going to tell her it was ok to stop. She grabbed his member in her hand as delicately as possible and took his tip into her mouth, silencing him instantly. He moaned, throwing his head back as he was overwhelmed by the sensations she was causing him to feel. "Natsumi." He breathed, gripping the arms rests of his chair.

She smiled, to the best of her ability, glad she was doing the right thing. She was really glad they had learned about pleasuring a man today. It would only make this whole experience even better. Natsumi moved her hands rhythmically, letting her thumb rub the area just below his tip the way she had learned, and it earned her a throaty groan that pleased her so greatly she felt herself getting more and more excited. And after experimenting for a bit she pulled away and took a deep breath, taking his full length in her mouth, just as she had been told to practice, forcing his tip to the back of her throat. "God damnit." He cursed, gritting his teeth as he moved his member inside her mouth instinctually. It felt so amazing, he couldn't believe that something as great as this existed. He wondered how wonderful sex felt, but he didn't think about it long, as Natsumi began a steady rhythm, scrambling his thoughts.

It wasn't much longer until he tensed, shooting his essence into her moist cavern. She almost gagged and although she felt his heat, she was not prepared for the feeling of his seed in her mouth. It was so hot as it filled her mouth. She tried to swallow it all, but there was just so much that she had to pull away from him. She swallowed as much as she could, but some of the excess had gotten on her chest and the swell of her breasts. "Wow," she breathed out, trying to catch a breath and wipe the rest from her face.

"You said it." He said breathlessly, looking down at her, satisfaction in his green eyes. He sat up and tucked himself back into his pants and underwear. "That was incredible."

"I'm glad you liked it. I honestly had no idea what I was doing." She smiled.

He returned her smile, sliding out of his chair and pushing it against the wall in the process. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, trailing kisses down her neck and wiping off the excess cum with his thumb. "Sorry for the mess." He murmured against her skin just as he reached her breasts.

She shrugged, feeling her heart beat quicken the closer her got to her mounds. "It's ok, I enjoyed it." She said, letting her fingers run through his hair. "I don't mind being covered in you."

"Mm." he smiled against her skin, licking up the last bit. He reached up and pulled her top down, revealing her bra. Making a noise of approval at her choice in undergarments, he continued his trail of licks and kisses until he had reached the swell of her breasts.

She gasped, a light blush forming on her cheeks. She felt odd, but comfortable. Though she'd never been so exposed in front of a man before. "Everything feels so perfect with you."

"I know what you mean." He slipped a hand beneath the cloth covering her soft mounds and gripped it, skimming his thumb over the sensitive center, causing it to harden. Wanting to see what it looked like, he pushed her bra up, taking the delicate bud into his mouth.

Natsumi went wide-eyed, her whole body arching into him in need of this intense heat she was now feeling. Never had she felt like this before, not even in the thrill of battle. It was amazing and she almost felt like she was floating. "Akito," she moaned out, gripping his hair tightly and forcing him closer.

He growled against her chest, molding her other breast with his hand. He pulled away suddenly and picked her up, turning and sitting her in the chair he had previously occupied. Kissing her deeply, he hooked his hand beneath her shorts and pulled them down, revealing her lacy underwear. "Do you always wear such erotic undergarments?" he asked, rubbing her through the cloth.

She moaned, gripping onto the chair, as he previously had done, to steady herself. "Oh God." She threw her head back, trying to calm herself. "No…I went and changed for you."

"I'm flattered." He said as he pulled down the last thing that was keeping her moist center from him. He placed his hands on her thighs and parted her legs, enough so that he could see her. He glanced up at her face before leaning in and licking her experimentally, surprised that she tasted similar and yet different from him.

Every area his hands touched set her skin on fire and she had to stop herself from screaming out when he began his exploration of her womanhood. It wouldn't do well if anyone heard them and came in interrupted their heated moment. "It feels amazing." She ground out, pushing his head closer to her core. He continued to lap at her folds, circling his tongue around the bead on nerves that was down there. Experimentally, he slipped a finger inside of her, surprised at how tight she felt.

"Oh my God!" she shouted, her eyes widening as she slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry." She mumbled out, her tense muscles squeezing his finger even more tightly. "It just feels so good."

"It's okay, I like the sound of your screams." He said against her, continuing his actions as he slid another finger into her and increased the pace with which he was pumping them in and out of her.

She looked down at him, but then quickly away, too embarrassed to watch him. "But what if someone hears?" she asked breathlessly, beginning to pant from her rapid heartbeat.

He knew she was right, and it bothered him that he would not be able to hear her cry out. "Let them hear." He murmured. He pulled away from her, allowing his fingers to keep moving as he rose a bit, placing his knee on the chair between her legs as he sucked her nipple into his mouth once more. "If you must scream, do so into my mouth." He directed, kissing her thoroughly. A third finger entered her, and his thumb rubbed around her clit as he tried to get her to release.

She kissed him back deeply, showing him just how wonderful he was making her feel. She wrapped her arms around him and attempted to meet his feverish thrusts. And when she did his fingers hit something deep inside her and she allowed out another satisfied moan into his mouth as her tongue tangled with his. He increased his pace, twisting his fingers inside her as he continued to hit that spot that he knew was bringing her tons of pleasure.

Natsumi gripped onto his shoulders, raking her nails down his back. Something was spreading through her slowly, making her warm and then suddenly it exploded and he felt her walls tighten exponentially around his fingers and as she screamed out in his kiss, he felt her warm release seeping out and down her spread thighs, to his chair. When he was sure she was finished, he removed his mouth from her and smiled down at her tired, panting, and naked form. She looked so worn and exhausted from her first cum.

He licked her essence off of his fingers, watching her as she came down from her high. When he was done he picked her up in his arms and sat in the chair, keeping her cradled in his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and let out a content sigh. "You're so beautiful." He said, kissing her forehead. She nuzzled into him, gripping his shirt so she could snuggle closer to him.

"Akito…I…I want to tell you something." She looked up at him, nervousness the only visible expression on her face. "I think that I am in lo-"

The door opened and Satomi walked in, holding a scroll. She glanced up and her eyes went as wide as saucers. "Oh my God." She gaped, dropping the scroll in her hands. Natsumi mirrored her expression and attempted to pull her bra and shirt back down. "What the hell are you two doing?" she yelled, actually looking mortified.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Akito glared at her, helping Natsumi to cover herself.

Her glare focused on the Uchiha and turned icy. "How dare you touch my sister like this and defile her body. Your father and the Hokage will hear of what you've done." She said turning around and hurrying out of the room.

Natsumi looked even more horrified than she was before and got up from Akito's lap. She pulled her shorts and panties back on and ran from the room, righting her shirt in the process. "Satomi! No!"

* * *

><p>Natsumi chased after her sister, stark white. "Satomi please! Wait! You don't understand!" the younger twin called, actually stopping her sister. The elder turned to face her, an angry glare in place but her voice was quiet so no one could hear aside from them.<p>

"Are you crazy Natsumi?" she asked harshly. "Do you realize what you're doing? You're risking everything for some guy so you can feel physical pleasure."

"He's not some guy!" she snapped back, only making Satomi look angrier. Natsumi expression softened and she looked off. "I think I love him." She admitted.

Satomi's angry look turned to one of shock. "But you've only just met him."

"I know." She groaned into her hands. "But I've been with him every day. Not all sexual. We just hang out, or go to lunch and…I…I love him. I can't help it. I just want to be with him always."

The elder twin looked around and then grabbed Natsumi's arm, dragging her off into an alleyway. "Natsumi you're engaged."

"I know."

"He's engaged." Satomi growled.

Natsumi nodded, "I know." She said weakly, tears pooling in her eyes. "But I love him anyways. I don't know why, he's just intoxicating and amazing. And when I'm with him nothing in the world matters but us and it doesn't matter what we're doing I feel so cherished."

"You can't let this go on Natsumi. You have a duty to fulfill."

"I know." She repeated, staring down at the ground.

Satomi sighed and looked around. "I'm not going to tell anyone but you need to think about what the right thing to do is, and do it. Understand?"

"Yes." Natsumi nodded once more, without looking up.

"And next time…" Satomi sighed. "Lock the door will you? It was just disturbing."

Natsumi's head shot up and she searched her twin's eyes and saw the slight humor that was in them. "Does that mean…?"

"No. I'm not ok with it, but it's not my problem and I still don't like him. Probably even more than I did before. But I'm not ratting you out either."

"Thank you so much Satomi!" Natsumi gasped, hugging her sister tightly.

Satomi gave her a small hug back and sighed, "Yeah. Yeah. Now leave me alone I have to go wash my eyes out." And with that the elder twin walked off, still looking upset but at least she'd been talked out of spilling hers and Akito's secret.

She breathed out, relived that things had at least not gone nuclear, and leaned against the building. "That was too close."

A few seconds later Akito appeared in the alleyway with her, having followed after the twins at a safe distance. "Is she going to tell?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "No, we're safe."

"I'm sorry that I put you in such a situation." He said, placing his hands on her upper arms and rubbing them.

"It's alright." She smiled, though she still looked tired. "I put myself in the situations. Besides you're worth the risk."

He returned her smile. "So are you." He cupped her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. "So," he paused. "What were you saying before your sister walked in an interrupted us?"

Her eyes widened slightly and she shook her head, still allowing him to hold her face. "It was nothing."

He gave her a doubtful look, but didn't want to push it. "If you say so."

"I'm really tired," she sighed, leaning closer to him and resting her hands on his chest. "Will you walk me home, or should we avoid each other for now?" she frowned, not really wanting to have to evade him but she knew what people would think.

"I'll take you home." He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He formed a few hand signs and they disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing in her hotel room. He picked her up then and carried her into the bedroom and set her down on her bed. He looked down at her, and placed his hands on his hips. "Do you…still want to have lunch tomorrow?" he asked, seeming a bit unsure.

"Why wouldn't I?" she blinked, looking worried.

"I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You had said something about avoiding each other for a while…so I didn't know if you'd want to or not."

She shook her head quickly and very childlike. "No. I want to see you. I was just suggesting because I wanted to make sure I didn't get you in trouble."

"Nah." He waved it off. "I already convinced my father and Naruto that nothing was going on. And Haru promised not to say anything."

"Ok," she smiled happily.

He smiled, and then sighed. "I should probably go and finish my work, before someone notices my absence." He said.

"See you tomorrow then Akito."

"Bye." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Reappearing in the Hokage office, he moved to sit in the chair before he realized that some of Natsumi's juices had stained the black cloth. His eyes widened, and he quickly poured some water on it to get it to go away before Naruto saw it. Sighing in relief when it was gone, it was then he realized that now his chair was wet, and he couldn't sit in it unless he wanted to have a wet butt. Frowning, he decided to stand in front of his desk as he finished his paperwork.

A small smile came to his face as he recalled everything that had happened in his office today. He would never be able to look at his chair the same way again, that was for sure. Natsumi really was an amazing woman, continuously surprising him. He liked not being able to predict what was going to happen between them, which was odd, because he hated surprises. And, despite knowing that what they were doing was wrong, he was going to keep doing it. Because he cared for her deeply, and he would spend as much with her as he could before they both had to marry their fiancés. After all, they deserved a little happiness in their lives, right?


	10. Operation: Rescue the Damsel

**Fallacy**

_Chapter Ten_

-Operation: Rescue the Damsel-

A few days later Akito was called into the Hokage's office. It was one of the few days in which Naruto had decided to work, saying that Akito needed to take a break every once in a while. He was going to go and surprise Natsumi, but it appeared that wasn't an option anymore. Great.

When he opened the door to the office, he became confused. Standing next to the blonde was his father, and in a line in front of the Hokage's desk were Taka, Haru, Satomi, and Natsumi. He stopped when he was next to the pink haired woman. "What's going on?" he asked, dreading that he and Natsumi had been found out, and that this was like a miniature trial.

"I have gathered you all here because something terrible has happened." Naruto announced. Everyone gave him confused and slightly alarmed look. He took a deep breath, preparing to tell them the bad news. "It appears as though my daughter, Minako, has been kidnapped by a group of rogue ninjas. I need you all to find her, kill the rogues, and bring her back. Can you do that?" he asked, looking at the group.

Natsumi went wide eyed and Satomi had a confused look on her face. "How did she get kidnapped?"

"We're not entirely sure. All we know is that she was outside the village in a nearby field of wildflowers, since that's where her forehead protector was found." He said, lifting it up to show them.

"When was she taken?" Akito asked.

"Sometime this morning. If you hurry you may be able to catch them before they do anything to her." Naruto's fist clenched as he thought about all the horrible things that they could do to his baby girl.

Natsumi rolled her eyes and waved off the blonde. "Relax Uncle Naruto. They don't rape on the run. Jeez. She's not drop dead gorgeous where you'd like instantly get a boner looking at her and need to just pound it in."

"Natsumi…" Satomi sighed. "Shut up."

"What? It's true!"

"Just go find her. Akito, you're Team Leader." Naruto said.

The young Uchiha nodded. "Right. Let's go." He ordered, walking out the door. Suddenly something was gripping his arm, and he stiffened, looking down to see none other than Taka.

"Isn't this great baby? We get to go on a mission together, just like old times when we were on the same Anbu squad!" she said, laying her head on his shoulder as they made their way down the hall and towards the steps.

"Taka, this is a mission, and I am the leader. As such, you will conduct yourself in a professional manner. Is that clear?" he asked, his voice cold. How could she act like this when one of his best friends was in trouble? Especially in front of everyone else.

Natsumi just rolled her eyes and walked ahead of the group. Haru caught up with her, "I can track her pretty fast, if I get the scent with Hasuki you could speed ahead with him." He suggested.

"Sounds perfect to me. It shouldn't take too long then."

Akito's eyes narrowed as he overheard their conversation. Sure, it was a sound plan, but they shouldn't be making it on their own. He was the leader, and as such, they should be asking him for permission. It showed respect, something Akito had always valued, even more so now that he was going to become the seventh fire shadow.

"We will first travel to the location of Minako's kidnapping for Hasuki to get the scent. Then we will travel as a group to find the rogues." He announced as they neared the gates of the village.

Natsumi stopped and looked back at him. "Why would we waste time going there? Get something that smells like her and follow the scent where it goes, it'll save us a whole step."

Wordlessly Akito tossed Minako's forehead protector, which he had gotten from Naruto before leaving, to Haru, who caught it effortlessly. "Then get the scent and let's go." He said somewhat tersely, walking past Natsumi without so much as glancing at her, leading everyone to the village gates.

Natsumi stared after him, looking slightly peeved herself and followed after him. Haru sighed and offered the headband down to his husky. Satomi went beside him and met his deep blue gaze. "This will end badly."

"Most likely." Haru sighed. Taka just smiled to herself as she observed the two. To her, this was a good thing, because now she didn't have to worry about the pink haired princess trying to move in on what wasn't hers.

"Do you have it yet?" Akito asked, directing the question to Haru.

Haru looked up and then back to Hasuki who was sniffing around the ground. Then he took off through the gates, barking loudly for his master to follow. Natsumi took off after him, keeping pace easily. Satomi and Haru went after her, not wanting to lose sight of the dog. Akito activated his sharingan and used his speed to easily catch up with Natsumi, and Taka brought up the rear.

Natsumi glanced beside her and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong." He said, glancing at her with his red eyes that appeared devoid of emotion before looking ahead once more.

"I'm not stupid Akito nor am I blind I can tell your upset."

"And yet you can't figure out why." He smirked humorlessly, looking at her once more. "Ironic."

She actually looked taken back and then glared angrily at him. "Why are you acting this way? You're being a jerk."

"It's not important. Just focus on the mission." He ordered, looking ahead once more.

"Fine." She frowned, running ahead of him and keeping pace with Hasuki. "Come on boy!" she smiled, sounding playful towards the dog. "Let's go find Minako! Pick up the pace." And with that the dog took off, running faster. Akito just glared after her and went faster. Didn't she know that running ahead like that could get her killed? She was setting herself up to be the perfect target.

The group headed off into the woods then, taking to the trees. They traveled for a while before Satomi let out a sigh and called ahead. "Natsumi slow down. You don't need to be so ahead."

The younger twin rolled her eyes, not really caring that she was far ahead. It's not like she couldn't take care of herself. She glanced off to the side and smirked. She could feel them and they were coming fast. She jumped ahead and latched onto a tree branch, flipping around it just as a rogue landed on the branch she'd been and swung around kicking him off.

Hasuki started barking loudly and then the rest filed into view. One of the bigger ones was holding an unconscious woman over his shoulder. It was hard to tell because her face was covered with her hair, but it was obviously Minako. Akito landed on a branch in front of the rogues, and everyone else behind him.

"Hand over the girl and your deaths will be swift." He said, his sharingan beginning to swirl in his anger.

They all laughed and the one holding her pat her behind, rubbing it slightly. "Nah. I think we'll keep her. These innocents are just so adorable when you take their virginity. Their screams are just so amazing." She chuckled, kissing her side.

"God you're disgusting." Natsumi spat out, jumping forward and aiming a glowing green jab for him. He dodged out of the way and suddenly all the rogue leapt into action. Satomi pulled her fist back and punched one square in the jaw hear the bone shatter upon impact. She hurried over to her sister. Natsumi slammed her palm into the bulky man's stomach, forcing him to drop his cargo.

Satomi slid along the grass and grabbed Minako before she could hit the floor and tapped her face to try and rouse her. "Minako wake up." She ordered, holding the ebony haired girl's head and allowing her healing to hand to try and awaken her from her unconscious state.

Her eyes fluttered a bit, until they opened, a little foggy from being unconscious. "Satomi-chan? Where am I?"

"You're in the forest. Some men took you. Are you ok? Are you dizzy or nauseous?" she asked, studying her face. There was no sign of bruising or any cuts on her body, so she must have been knocked unconscious with a genjutsu.

"I'm fine." She looked up to the trees and saw everyone else fighting the rogues. "I should help." She said, moving to get up. Satomi kept her down.

"No it's ok. Just relax and try to remember what happened. You don't need to fight Akito, Natsumi, Haru, and Taka can handle it."

"Ok." She said, trusting her friend.

Up in the trees, Akito slit the throat of the man he had been fighting, moving on to another one quickly. They were pretty formidable for rogues, but he was glad for this. They were an easy way to get rid of all the anger he had been feeling about being disrespected in such a way. He didn't know why he was so upset about it, since Haru never respected him. Perhaps it was because Natsumi had gone against him since the start of the mission, doing her own thing. He knew she was a respected Anbu leader in Suna, but he had been one once as well. And for some reason, out of everyone, he had wanted her respect the most. It meant a lot more to him than anyone else's.

He ducked, successfully dodging a rogue kunai that was headed for his skull, before engaging in a taijutsu battle with his opponent.

Haru and Taka moved back to back, both having kunai drawn. "This kinda sucks." Haru sighed.

Taka nodded. "Well it's definitely more difficult than I would have hoped." They broke away then, taking on their own opponents. Haru and Hasuki worked flawlessly together taking down their enemies with claws and fangs. But there were a lot more than first presumed. Haru flipped back, narrowly avoiding a kick aimed for his chest. He glanced over and went wide eyed when a ninja jumped from the trees with a sword aimed straight down on Taka.

"Taka! Watch out!" he yelled. The girl looked up and went wide eyed, but there was no way she would be able to move fast enough to avoid it. Suddenly she felt herself hit, but not by the blade, from the side. Natsumi tackled Taka to the ground and stayed over her protectively as the sand rose around them and formed a barrier that the metal ricocheted off of.

"Are you ok?" she asked, staring down at Taka, concern the only thing swimming in her eyes.

"Yes, thank you." She said, standing and drawing another kunai, since her earlier one had been knocked from her grasp.

Natsumi stood as well and looked around at the remaining ninja. There were still quite a few and Satomi was taking care of Minako and making sure she was out of harm's way. She searched around until she finally locked her eyes on Akito. He was at the moment taking care of two rogues, not having any trouble with them at. He flipped down to the forest floor and engaged three more. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw another one shoot out a kunai like weapon that was attached to a chin straight for his back.

"No! Akito!" she screamed, running faster than she ever had in her life. Akito shifted and turned around slightly, just in time to see the oddly shaped kunai run straight through her hip and latch into place.

His eyes widened, and a look of pure horror came to his face as his red eyes locked with her green ones. "No!" he shouted in shock.

"Natsumi!" Satomi shrieked.

The man smirked and jerked the chain back, pulling Natsumi towards him almost like a rag doll. Pain shout through her body and then the ninja jerked one last time, flinging her through the air. And when she flew back far enough, the force ripped the kunai right back out of her body, making her scream out in pure agony.

She hit the forest floor which she noticed was moist and slid too far. She gasped and tried to grab onto the ledge of the cliff that was nearly invisible between the trees. She hadn't noticed it before and was trying to cling with all her might to the grass. A throbbing ache tore through out her pelvis and abdomen and then the grass ripped causing her to fall down the steep cliff and towards the bright blue river down below.

"Natsumi!" Punching the man in his way, Akito ran with all of the speed he could muster and dove off the cliff, pointing his arms like an arrow so that he could reach Natsumi before she hit the water. When he was close enough, he grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her to him, wrapping his body around hers protectively right before they made impact.

The rough water tossed them around a bit, but Akito held fast to her. They would need air soon and he could feel how tense she was in his grasp, and suddenly he remembered she didn't like water. He kicked hard and finally they both gasped for air when they broke the surface. "What are you doing! Jumping off a cliff like that is crazy!" she yelled, since there was now a loud roaring that was only getting louder.

"I was saving you!" he replied. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"What?" she blew up slightly. "All you've been is mean to me this whole trip!" she had to shout now. What on earth was making that noise?

"Because you made me angry!" he yelled louder, wondering why the current had picked up slightly, dragging them along faster.

"How on earth could I have made you angry? I didn't _do_ anything!"

"You blatantly disrespected me! That's what you did!"

"Blatantly disrespected you?" she screamed. "How did I blatantly disrespect you? You crazy man! And what the hell is the noise!" she finally snapped and looked around the best she could since he still had his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Like I would know!" he said, exasperated. He looked around, and then suddenly his eyes widened when he saw what it was. "It's a fucking huge waterfall!" he shouted. She followed his gaze and gasped loudly, both of them screaming their lungs off as they went over the edge. They spun a bit in the air, and Akito twisted them to his advantage so that he would land on his feet on top of the water using his chakra. When he hit, he grimaced at the pain of the impact, but kept his grip on Natsumi so that she wouldn't fall into the water.

He straightened, and then walked over to the shore, where it was quieter. He laid her down on the ground before lying next to her, since his ankles hurt from what he had done. "You are vexing." He sighed, looking up at the sky.

"You're mean for no reason." She huffed and then winced since the action caused her would to upset. She pressed her hand against the open gash and tried to focus her chakra. She was still slightly disoriented from the fall and she hated being dripping wet.

"I told you my reason, and it is extremely valid." He said, looking at her. He glanced at her wound before looking to her face. "You shouldn't have taken the hit for me." He said, his voice softer now.

"If I hadn't it would have been you who was hurt and I couldn't live with that." She said simply, her hand beginning to glow a soft green and slowly healing and threading back the flesh.

"Why not?"

She sighed, "Man you're really stupid sometimes." She turned her head to the side and met his gaze. "I've been trying to tell you that I'm in love with you for the past week now. But something stupid always interrupts me. Like Haru, or my sister, or the chipmunk you found so absolutely _fascinating_ yesterday. He was just eating a nut Akito! Jeez." She pouted.

"But he looked so cute with his puffy little cheeks." He pouted, crossing his arms.

She glared at him. "Ugh! I just told you that I love you and all you can talk about is that damned chipmunk!" she exclaimed, frustrated.

Before she could get any more upset, Akito was over her, looking down at her seriously. "You really love me? Me as a person?"

She blinked and stared up to him slightly shocked, but then her glare returned. "No you as a bean stalk, of course you as a person you idiot!" she snapped, sticking her tongue out at him. "Damn you're infuriating."

"Nobody has ever told me that before and meant it." he whispered, the corner of his mouth tilting up slightly. He kissed her passionately then, reaching up with one of his hands to cup her face. "I'm in love with you as well." He said against her lips, kissing her once more. She just closed her eyes, kissing him back as much as she could, since she was still healing herself.

She had to admit, hearing him say it made it feel as if the world had been lifted off her shoulders. "I wish you didn't." she confessed, feeling a stray tear fall down her check. At his confused expression she attempted a smile. "It makes it so much harder now…that I love you and you love me too. That I will never get to be with you."

"I know." He wiped the tear from her cheek, smiling sadly. "But, as they say, better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." He rested his forehead against hers.

"I wanna be with you though…" she cried now, unable to stop the flow.

He frowned and got off of her, pulling her up into his lap so that he could hold her better. "As do I." he said softly, running his fingers through her hair. "I just…don't know how to go about accomplishing it."

She sighed and leaned into him, finally pulling her hand away from her completely healed flesh. "I don't know either but I do know one thing." She paused and looked up at him, meeting his beautiful gaze. "I want to have sex with you."

His eyes widened, startled by her sudden declaration. "You do? I mean, I know you do…but…really?" he asked, sounding like an idiot. He was just so happy, because that meant that she would forever be his, and he hers, since they would be the other's first, something that neither of their fiancés were going to get.

She nodded. "Yes. I know what you mean too. I mean I've wanted to fuck you for like ever, but I want you to come to my room and make love to me and stay with me." She smiled sadly. "Even if it's just for a little while, I want to be loved by you and I want the man I'm in love with to have my prize. I mean you jumped off a cliff for me."

"You took a kunai for me." He said, smiling at her slightly. "So, when do you want me to come by?"

"Why don't you just surprise me Hokage-sama." She purred, stroking his face lovingly. She sighed and pouted. "They're almost here.

"Yes." He sighed, feeling their group closing in on them as well. He kissed her once more. "I love you." He repeated, wanting to say it again before he wouldn't be able to.

"I love you too," she whispered longingly, gripping onto his shirt tightly. "You can still carry me…I'm weak from the fall." She smiled, not quite ready yet to be out of his hold.

"Devious." He smirked, standing just before everyone landed around them.

"Natsumi-chan, are you alright?" Minako asked, looking at the pink haired woman worriedly.

She nodded slowly, resting her head against Akito's chest and listening to his heartbeat. "Yes I'm alright. Just feeling a bit woozy and disoriented. We fell down the water fall." She gestured towards the falls. Haru and Satomi just rolled their eyes, not buying the act. Taka glared hatefully at her, but kept her mouth shut, not wanting to be yelled at again. There was only so much public humiliation a girl could take.

"Is everyone ready to head back?" Akito asked.

"Yes. All the other rogues are dead and Minako is safe." Satomi said with a bored tone.

"Then let's go." He said, leaping off towards home. It didn't take long for the group to arrive, and when they did, Minako went straight to report to her father. Haru went home with Hasuki, as did Taka, saying something about needing to tell her father she was back.

"Want me to take you back to your room?" Akito asked, looking down at the beauty in his arms.

She smiled happily. "Oh yes my night in shiny armor."

He smiled and they disappeared in a puff of smoke before reappearing in her bedroom. He set her down, kissing her thoroughly before she could move away from him. She nuzzled against him and enjoyed his warmth. "God I love you." She breathed out and reached around him, squeezing his perfect butt. "God I and love this ass."

He smiled, reaching around her and doing the same. "Likewise my love. Likewise."

"I'll miss you tonight." She whispered, walking her fingers up his chest.

He brushed some of her hair from her face. "Do not fret. I will come to claim you whenever I can. So, until then, await my arrival in anticipation." He said, somewhat giddily.

"That just means I have to go shopping tomorrow and wear something sexy to bed every night until you come and take me in these silk sheets." She snickered, kissing him once more before pulling out of his grasp.

"Sleep well my love, and dream of me." He said, letting go of her hand and disappearing.

She sighed, both content and sad. She readied for bed then, needing a shower to wash all the filth and dried blood from her body. It wasn't too much later that she was snuggled into her sheets and dreaming of her forbidden love and all the things he would do to her in this very bed.


	11. Training Day Twelve: Meltdown

**Fallacy**

_Chapter Eleven_

-Training Day Twelve: Meltdown-

"Alright girls, today we will be learning one of the most important things you need to know as the wife of a major political leader. How to organize and plan special events and how to be a good hostess." Hinata announced on Monday. "Now, does anyone have any questions before we begin?"

Satomi lifted her hand and sighed. "Why must we learn that? Isn't that was caterers are for?" she asked, arching a delicate brow.

"It is important knowledge that you need to know." Hinata replied.

Minako spoke up then. "Yeah, but couldn't we just hire a party planner as well? They specialize in that area."

"No." Hinata said harshly, frowning. "As I said, you need to know how to plan these things."

"But," Natsumi pursed her lips. "That doesn't make any sense. Why wouldn't you just hire someone to plan the perfect event? It's not like money is a huge priority. We're all loaded. Plus, we're marrying people with money. And it would waste too much time to plan something so trivial when you should be preparing who to invite or what to wear and other stuff of the like."

"And why do we need to learn how to be a good hostess?" Taka asked. "All we have to do is walk around the room and say hi to everyone."

Hinata shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Besides, some party planners do the food and entertainment." Minako said.

That was when Hinata snapped. "Will you all just SHUT UP?" she yelled, glaring at the four girls, causing them to go wide eyed.

"I am so sick of your stupid questions! I don't give a damn if you don't understand why you have to learn it, or if there's an easier way for something to be done. You are going to learn what I tell you to learn, and you are not going to argue or complain!" the elder woman said.

"M-mom…?" Minako said, looking at her parent worriedly.

Hinata glared at her daughter, and did something that caused everyone to be shocked even more. She picked up the ruler and hit Minako on top of her head. "While in this room you call me Hinata-sama." She said.

Natsumi and Satomi were stark white from the terror they felt shoot up their spines. Never before had they ever been afraid if Hinata. "I don't understand what's happening right now." Natsumi blinked.

"Are we in a parallel universe?" Satomi asked. Hinata hit Satomi on the head.

"You know what? I am tired of your sarcastic remarks. They get annoying after one. And you know what else is annoying? Your sullen attitude. Maybe if you smiled every once in a while you'd be happier."

"Hey don't talk to my sister like that!" Natsumi defended angrily as Satomi rubbed her now sore head.

This earned her a hit as well. "Oh shut up Natsumi, because I am tired of the sound of your voice and your stupid comments. This is stupid. I don't understand why we have to know this." she mimicked in an annoying voice, making a face. "When you are a Kage's wife you need to know these things because all of the women around you know them as well, and you don't want to look like a complete idiot. That would just hurt the pride you love so much."

Before the snicker could finish coming out of Taka's mouth she was hit over the head. "And you just need to stop being so mean, or you won't make any friends. The entire point of all of you being in this class was so that you would be friends by the time you were all married. Furthermore, I am sick of you two fighting." She pointed the ruler at both Taka and Natsumi. "When Kage's wives disagree, they do so with their eyes."

She looked at each of them. "You all are a disgrace to this class. All I'm asking you to do is learn a few simple things. I had to do it when I was Clan Heir for the Hyuugas, and what I had to learn was a lot more extensive than this. So just suck it up and get over yourselves. I am tired of being questioned about the importance of learning all of this."

She straightened her clothes and sighed, still sounding exasperated. "You are dismissed." She said shortly, leaving the room then.

They all stared wide eyed after the woman, not really knowing what to say. Finally, they looked to one another and then back to the door, almost expecting the quiet woman to come back in and say it was all a joke. But nothing happened. "Wow." Natsumi breathed out.

"That was…unexpected." Satomi fell forward slightly, trying to pull back together her working mind.

"I never knew your mom had that in her Minako." Taka said, her gaze still on the door.

"Me either…" the ebony haired woman said softly.

Natsumi clapped her hands together, smiling happily. "Well, there is a bright side to this, now we get a short day!"

Satomi tapped her chin and somewhat smiled. "I could get that mud bath I was promised. It would be nice to relax a bit."

"Ooo! We can all go to the spa!" Minako clapped her hands together excitedly. "You can come too Taka, since my mom hit you."

"That sounds nice." She said, smiling slightly.

"And then we can go shopping and pick out sexy lingerie for our wedding nights!" Natsumi cheered, making sure she hid her ulterior motive.

"Let's go!" Minako said, standing and pumping a fist in the air. They all stood and filed out of the room, off to enjoy a day of relaxation and shopping.

* * *

><p>Later that night Akito snuck out of his room and left the Uchiha Compound. He had been dying to see Natsumi all day, but had been swamped with things to do at the office. And then, once he had gotten home, Taka had already been there, making dinner. He made himself a salad, telling her that he wasn't in the mood for pasta. She had tried to talk to him over dinner, but his mind had been elsewhere, wondering what his love was doing right now.<p>

As soon as he knew for certain that his brunette fiancé was asleep, he had decided to leave, wanting Natsumi more than he ever had wanted anything in his entire life. He quickly travelled through the streets, arriving at her hotel. He saw that the balcony to her room was open, and figured she had done so in order to grant him access. He leapt up to it and walked inside her suite, shutting the doors behind him.

He silently walked over to the bed, where Natsumi was sleeping peacefully on top of the sheets. He took in what she was wearing, and felt his body respond to it. She had on a pair of pure black lace underwear, to where you could see her skin beneath it. Her top was made of the same material. It had flutter straps that sat on the edge of her shoulders, and two triangles of the cloth tied together and covering her breasts, with a large section of cloth attached to them, hanging around her body and leaving her flat stomach exposed.

He sat next to her on the bed and brushed some of her hair from her face. "Natsumi." He said softly, leaning closer and nuzzling her neck sweetly. "Wake up."

She groaned softly, moving against him. "But I'm sleepy," she whined, a smile playing on her features. "I'm trying to have a really good dream where this super-hot prince comes and takes his princess."

"Oh really?" he asked, seeming intrigued. "And what happens in this dream?" he began to kiss her neck, moving to her chest. "Does he do this?" he murmured against her skin. She gasped, arching slightly from his actions.

"Yeah." She replied weakly.

"And this?" he licked her nipple through the lacy fabric of her clothes, biting it lightly between his teeth.

She nodded quickly. "Mhmm." She trembled slightly, finally opening her eyes and looking down at him. "Heh," she shrugged a soft pink rising on her cheeks, though he couldn't see it. "Wet dream."

He smirked up at her, letting go of her soft mound, sitting up a bit. "It's about to become a wet reality." He said, pulling the string that was keeping her top tied together, brushing it out of the way so that her chest was exposed. He reached out and grasped one of her breasts, squeezing it and running his thumb across the delicate bud in the center. She moaned loudly and placed her hand over his own.

"Mm. No." she breathed out, removing his hand from her chest. "I want to see you naked too." She pouted, sitting up and tying her top back together. "You've seen all of me, it's only fair." She smirked, getting to her knees and gripping onto his shirt, pulling up over his head and revealing his flawless and well defined chest. He rose from the bed and took off the rest of his clothes, standing naked before her.

She stared a bit wide eyed at his form, not really prepared to see him again. She hated how nervous she felt and probably looked. She looked up at his face finally and bit down on her lower lip. "It's really big." Was all she said as she pressed her hand against her pelvis.

Sensing her nervousness, he sat next to her. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said softly, placing his hand on her thigh and rubbing it soothingly. She shook her head quickly, facing him fully.

"I want to do it with only you. I love you and it feels so good when we do other things. I just know it hurts the first time, and I know how big it is first hand…" she trailed off, lowering her gaze as well as her hand to his exposed sex. "I want to experience everything with you that has to do with my body." She leaned closer, pressing her lips against his as she pulled on the tie to her lingerie. "I want to belong to you fully and completely in every way possible."

"And I will belong to you." He said against her mouth, kissing her once more as he pushed the straps to her outfit down, causing it to fall off her shoulders.

"I love you Akito," she told him. "With all my body and my soul. I know that you and I are meant to be." She took both his wrists and pulled him with her as she laid back down, having him above her.

"I love you too Natsumi." He said, kissing her deeply.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, rubbing her leg between his own and against his throbbing heat. "Make love to me." She ordered into his mouth, seeming to get her confidence back.

He pulled away in order to pull down her underwear. Tossing it aside, he was over her once more, rubbing his sex against hers and moaning slightly at the feel. "I promise to be gentle." He said, reaching down and rubbing her clit.

She let out another low moan, trying to rub against him as well. She wanted him so bad it was almost causing her physical pain to be apart from him. She rested her hand on his biceps and caressed his smooth but tough skin. Feeling that she was plenty wet, he removed his hand from her heat positioned himself at her entrance, looking to her for permission.

Natsumi met his gaze and nodded, her nerves beginning to creep back up. She was ready for him, but she wasn't ready for the pain. He entered her until his tip was fully inside before pulling out, going a bit further each time he was inside her until he was fully sheathed. He remained still, hoping that this trick had worked. He had read in a book once that by doing this it would help her get used to his size, making the pain less, as she wouldn't have to suddenly get used to him being inside her.

She shivered a bit, having never felt anything foreign in her body before. She couldn't feel her knees, and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. It definitely wasn't a searing pain like she'd learned in the hospital, but her insides were spread to an uncomfortable length. They sat there for just a while, allowing her insides to try and form to him. And then finally she let out a deep breath. "Okay, I think it's going to be alright. Try and move."

He nodded, pulling out of her slowly before re-entering her, starting a slow pace. He rested his head on her shoulder, overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. She was just so small and so tight, he felt like he might break her if he went too quickly. But at the same time he was in heaven at the feel of her, happy that they were able to share this and give themselves to each other.

"Oh Akito," Natsumi gasped, since some of his movements still stretched her core. But it slowly began to relax, well at least to her, since she only constricted around him. "Oh God," she went wide eyed, holding his shoulders to brace herself. It felt warm, and he slid in so smoothly his pace was beginning to make her cry out in want. "Please go faster," she begged, wanting the warmth between her legs to get hotter. "It feels good."

He complied, increasing his pace. A low rumble came from deep in his chest as his body slowly began to be filled with a great sensation of pleasure. "Natsumi." He breathed, looking down into her face. "You're so tight."

"You are my first." She breathed out, beginning to pant. She could feel her whole body igniting with the passion they were creating. It felt amazing now, more amazing than she thought she could ever feel. The friction between their bodies and force of his thrusts were awakening something deep inside her. Experimentally, she lifted her hips, and when he shoved back into her, he hit something that made her cry out in pure bliss. "Oh my God!" she moaned, looking between them. She needed to feel it again and savor the wonderful feel. Trying once more, she thrust against him as he began to pound into her tight folds. "Akito!" she yelled, loving the sound of his name coming from her pleasured scream.

He hissed in pleasure at the new feeling she had created by her actions. He went even faster, the sound of their skin slapping against each other joining the sound of their pants and moans. Looping his arm beneath her, he raised her hips, penetrating her even deeper. "Damn." He muttered, placing his forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply, still attempting to please him with their new position. He was just moving so fast within her it was hard to keep up for her first time.

"I love you so much," she managed out between her panting and an elongated moan.

"I will always love you." He panted, his face contorting into a pleasured look. "I can't last much longer." She smiled, thrusting against him. Her whole body felt like it was succumbing to him, and with their bodies covered in sweat, she knew they were both near their end.

"I want you to completely fill me." She groaned out, thrusting down on him and twisting her hips slightly, in turn twisting him inside of her and giving them both an explosive new angle.

He groaned loudly, clenching his jaw at the feeling. After a few more hard thrusts, he came inside of her, shooting his semen into her tight channel. Natsumi screamed out, arching her back as the heat penetrating her thrummed something inside her to unleash like a flood gate. And then she felt it, the intoxicating mixture of their love filling her until she could feel it spilling out from her hole and along his shaft. She collapsed against him, resting her head on his shoulder and trying to calm her racing heart. All she could feel was him and his body, and their still hot connection. "That," she panted loudly. "Was the most amazing feeling, I have ever felt."

"It was even more incredible than what I thought it would be." Akito said into her neck, since he had collapsed on top of her. He rose up onto his hands and pulled out of her, lying next to her on the bed. "Wow." He said, as if to emphasize how amazing he was feeling. His body felt entirely used and exhausted, but in a good way.

She nodded and barely managed to sit up, looking down to his waist and then his wonderful tool. "Here," she smiled, laying over him, her breasts pressed against his pelvis as she began to clean off his member with her mouth, tasting a mixture of her juices and his cum. He moaned softly at the feeling, and his eyes widened when he could feel himself beginning to respond to her actions as he looked down to watch her. He shouldn't already be ready to go again, should he? Unless he wanted her that badly, and, based on what had just happened, he wouldn't be surprised.

She blinked and looked down at his erection, tapping the tip of his member. She couldn't hold in the laugh. "Akito," she nuzzled her new favorite toy and kissed it lovingly. "Are you so eager to have me again?" she asked, sitting up and moving between his legs. She wouldn't allow him to know she was not ready for another go. She felt sore, even though it was a very good sore, and she didn't think she'd be able to take him again so quickly after. So, before even a second could pass, she took hold of both her breasts and trapped his manhood between the soft mounds, moving them slowly up and down his shaft.

"Holy shit." He cursed, arching his hips into her chest as he shut his eyes at the new sensation. He didn't even know a woman could _do_ that. She smiled, glad she was at least getting this right.

She moved down, pressing her breasts tightly together and teasing his tip when it poked out from her cleavage. He began to move against her chest, going quickly and enjoying the sensation. "Is this…something else Ino taught you?" he asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"Nope." She smirked. "Something I thought of on my own that I thought you might like."

He smirked, already feeling his end drawing near. "I always knew you were smart."

"Baby, I just like to please you." She purred, encasing him more tightly and trying to force his release.

Thrusting even faster, it wasn't much longer until he had reached a second release, the sticky white liquid landing all over Natsumi's face. "Sorry." He said, extremely tired all of a sudden. Such pleasure took a lot out of you it seemed. She shrugged, sitting up fully and wiping the cum from her face with her fingers.

"It's ok," she giggled, licking it up. "I belong to you, you can cover me in whatever you want."

Akito smiled at her. "Let's go to sleep." He suggested, patting the space next to him invitingly. "I want to hold you in my arms all night."

"That sounds wonderful." She wiped the rest from her face and climbed over him, snuggling against his body. "And you'll be here when I wake up?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"Yes. Taka won't suspect a thing, I usually leave before she's up anyways." He said, pulling up the sheets before wrapping his arms around her.

She nuzzled against him, resting her hand on his bare chest. "Goodnight Akito."

"Goodnight baby. I love you." He closed his eyes.

"I love you too sweetheart." She smiled, closing her eyes and drifting off. It was nice, at least for one night, to pretend she was betrothed to the one she loved more than life itself.


End file.
